Born to Fly
by ArabianNights18
Summary: Valinor is a peaceful place to raise elflings. Except when the elfling does everything in her power to disrupt that peace. The sequel to I Keep Looking For Something More and What the Heart Wants, with the adventures of Legolas and Tinwe's daughter, Breigel. Reading the prequels will help, but is not necessary.
1. Chapter 1

_As promised, the sequel to _Something More _and _What the Heart Wants. _I will do quick recaps of important plot points when they are necessary, but this will be easier to understand if you've read at least _I Keep Looking For Something More_. Without further ado, the adventures of Breigel, daughter of Legolas and Tinwe. Enjoy!_

* * *

A small elfling ran through the giant stone halls, clutching a bow that was a bit too big for her, a quiver of arrows on her back. She tried not to trip, but the end of the bow repeatedly bounced off the stone floor. She turned a corner and promptly ran into a pair of legs, falling backwards in a heap.

"Careful, _sellnin_. Where are you off to so quickly?"

Breigel looked up into her father's kind eyes as he held out a hand to help her up. She took it, letting him lift her easily off the floor and back onto her feet.

"Faelon told me to get my bow while he spars with _Nana_," the little elleth said, adjusting the bow in her hands. "He says he will give me a lesson when he's done."

"Alright, well, be careful," Legolas said with a smile. "And tell Faelon that he better do a good job, or he is fired as your teacher and I will just have to train you myself."

"Okay, _Ada_!" Breigel said with a grin, hurrying away.

"And make sure your mother doesn't hurt Faelon!" Legolas called as the little blond elfling disappeared around the corner.

Legolas was one of the few elves that had not left the dark halls of Taurost, home to King Thranduil's family in Valinor. He and his father were working on preparations for spring planting, while the rest of the palace had taken advantage of the warm spring air after a harsh winter. Everyone seemed to be out around the practice fields, watching the Princess and her friend sparing.

"Watch your feet!" Balamaethor called from where he stood leaning on the fence, watching the two combatants lunge at each other.

"Leave him alone," his wife Raina said, standing to his left. "You will only distract him."

Balamaethor and Raina stood with their youngest son, Erynion, as they watched their eldest son, Faelon, sparring with Princess Tinwe with a grin on his face.

"Sure you don't want to take bets?" Erynion asked with a smirk, looking at the elf standing to his right.

"Since we didn't see a victor last time," Thorontur said with a smile. "I'd rather not waste my money." He had been one of the few to see the last bout between Tinwe and Faelon over a hundred years previous. A number of circumstances had prevented a rematch since then. Tinwe, a restless wanderer, had gone off traveling around Middle Earth not long after her marriage to Legolas, and after the loss of her first child in a orc attack while she was still pregnant, she had been too distraught to fight. Though she had trained independently after that, it wasn't until her daughter Briegel was born just over seven years previous that she had come out of her shell once more. But with the move to Valinor, the two battling elves had not had the time to really duel properly.

"I won't bet money, but if I did, I would put it on Tinwe," Thorontur's wife Icaria said with a smile. She had been Tinwe's best friend since childhood, and had also witnessed the last time the two elves sparred.

"Faelon's stronger, he'll win," Thorontur and Icaria's elder son Gelfaer confidently. He was only about sixty, and one of the younger elves present.

"You don't give Tinwe enough credit," Thorontur said evenly, looking over at his son. "She may not have the strength, but she has the speed and agility."

"Yeah, she could whip you easy," the youngest viewer, Saelhir, said, looking up at his older brother, who childishly made a face and stuck out his tongue at the elfling.

"She is looking as agile as she did when she returned from the War," Tinwe's father Rissa mused, watching his daughter spin away from Faelon's sword, his arm around his wife Isawen. "And as happy."

"Even after hearing her stories, I still marvel at her talent," Queen Ellissiel said, watching her daughter-in-law narrowly miss striking a blow on Faelon's hip.

"'Scuse me! Oh, sorry!"

The elves looked around to see Breigel squeezing through the crowd behind them. A number of other elves had come out to watch the battle curiously, wanting to see their princess in action.

"Did you get it?" Saelhir asked eagerly as his best friend climbed the fence next to him to sit and watch the match.

"Yep!" Breigel said enthusiastically. "Now I can finally learn archery!"

"As long as your mother doesn't kill Faelon first," Gelfaer said, watching Tinwe come within millimeters of Faelon's chest.

"Nah, she won't," Breigel said confidently, eagerly watching her mother and her favorite elf sparring, sweat on both their brows as they circled each other.

"You are just lucky your mother is so odd. A normal lady would never let you touch a bow, let alone use it."

"Gelfaer!" Icaria said, glaring at her son. "Behave."

"Yes, _Naneth_," he said, his eyes returning to the battle as Breigel frowned. Her mother wasn't odd. She was the best Princess in all of Arda.

"How is your archery coming, young Saelhir?" Isawen asked kindly, looking down at the young elf.

"Well," he said, his face screwed up in thought. "I can hit the target."

"That's a good start," Balamaethor laughed lightly. "Don't worry, you'll get better."

"Let's just hope he doesn't get his archery skills from his mother," Icaria said with a sigh. "I am quite hopeless."

"Thank goodness for that," Thorontur said, kissing his wife's fingers with a smile. They had met by chance when Icaria had been dragged out to the practice fields one day by Tinwe, and Thorontur had found her arrow when she had overshot the target.

"I'll be a great archer!" Breigel declared happily. "_Ada_ is the best archer ever, and _Naneth_ is amazing too."

"We will see," Ellissiel said with a laugh, smiling at her granddaughter. "You better hope you don't get my archery skills."

"Or mine," Isawen said merrily.

"Whether you get the skills or not, your father will be sure to get you straightened out," Balamaethor said, eyes still following his son's every move. "He would never let his only child be a poor archer."

"I think Tinwe's getting tired," Erynion interrupted, returning everyone's focus to Tinwe and Faelon. Sure enough, Tinwe looked like she was slowing down. Faelon's blade was coming closer and closer to her every time she spun away from it.

"Come on Tinwe!" Icaria shouted excitedly as Tinwe blocked a blow from Faelon.

"You are welcome to come in and be my second," Tinwe called back, grunting as she deflected another blow. "Any chance you'll surrender?"

"Not when I am this close to winning," Faelon grinned, taking a step back and starting to circle again, Tinwe following his footsteps carefully.

"You haven't beaten me yet," Tinwe said, moving swiftly towards him, swinging her sword up as Faelon blocked it, spinning away and striking a series of quick blows before backing up once more, breathing hard.

"Give me five minutes," Faelon said, giving her a cheeky grin before lunging at her quickly, managing to narrowly miss her cheek as he brought his sword down at an angle towards her neck. She dodged away and took a swing at his legs, making him leap backwards out of her reach.

"Stop dancing and win already!" Erynion said loudly, teasing his brother.

"I'd like to see you in here, Erynion!" Faelon called back as Tinwe rushed towards him once more, swords clanging loudly as they met.

"Are you crazy? Tinwe would skin me alive."

Faelon didn't respond, as he was too busy carefully dodging Tinwe's sword strokes. In a daring move, she feigned up towards his ribs as she crouched down, swinging her leg behind Faelon's to knock him over. She connected, making him stumble backwards, giving her an opening to land a couple heavy blows, knocking him onto his back. Victorious, Tinwe grinned, holding her sword point to his chest.

"I told you to watch your footing," Balamaethor called, shaking his head as Faelon laid his head back with a sigh.

"I know," Faelon called back, looking up at Tinwe as she replaced her sword with a hand, which he took, letting her help him to his feet. "I guess now we know who is a better swordsman."

"I think you are just worn out from chasing my daughter around all day," Tinwe said with a smile, picking up her scabbard and sheathing her sword.

"Hey!" Breigel said, still perched on the fence.

"No, I think that just keeps me fit," Faelon said, coming over to his favorite elleth and picking her up off the fence, bow still in her hand as he placed her on the ground. "Are you ready to learn some archery?"

"Yes please!" Breigel said in a rare show of manners, making Tinwe look around at her.

"At least something is rubbing off on you," Tinwe said, watching her daughter come closer, hand happily held by Faelon's. Tinwe removed her gloves as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Are you going to stay and watch, _Nana_?"

"If you would like me to, I can stay," Tinwe said with a smile, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. "We will have to see if you have your father's natural talent."

"What is Prince Legolas up to today?" Faelon asked curiously, starting towards the archery fields. Tinwe walked next to him glancing over at Saelhir as he raced towards them.

"He and Thranduil are getting ready for planting. The king is a little anxious about it."

"I don't blame him, since it is his first season planting in Valinor. Surely the Queen can offer some assistance?"

"Ellissiel has tried to assure him that the soil is good and with some proper irrigation it will all be fine," Tinwe said, taking a seat on a wooden bench as Faelon set up a target only about five yards from Breigel. Saelhir quietly sat next to her, folding his hands in his lap as he watched. "He is just nervous that something will go wrong. I know he would have liked to have given up ruling once we reached Valinor, but he still feels responsible for all his people that have come west."

"Hold up there, El," Faelon said, stopping Breigel from shooting an arrow she had just nocked to her bow. "Let me at least teach you something first."

"Okay," the elfling said, smile still on her face. She was willing to listen to anything she was taught, as long as it was Faelon doing the teaching.

"Now, give me an archer's stance." Breigel stood with her feet spread wide, her body perpendicular to the target. She held her bow up in her left hand with difficulty, her left elbow straight and her chest puffed out proudly. Saelhir giggled at the sight, earning a glare from his friend.

"That needs a little work, I think," Faelon said pleasantly. He started by moving her feet closer together so they were shoulder-width apart. "Now, do you know why I moved your feet?"

"Because she was doing a split!" Saelhir said with a laugh, earning another glare as Breigel stuck her tongue out.

"No," Faelon said evenly. "Your archery begins with a nice strong stance. With your legs that wide, you are unbalanced."

"But _Ada_ can shoot a rabbit at a hundred yards from a moving horse," Breigel countered, looking up at Faelon. "He doesn't have a good stance then."

"Your _ada_ has had a great many years to practice archery. It was only after getting down the proper stance that he could move on to other things."

"Alright," Breigel said with a huff. "What next?"

"Don't have your arm so straight, or your chest out like that. You'll hurt yourself when you release the bowstring. Bend this elbow a little bit," he said, tapping Breigel's left elbow. She complied, but her face screwed up as she held it like that.

"It feels weird," she said, lowering her arm.

"I know, but you'll get used to it. Here, if you adjust your grip like this," Faelon said, gently adjusting her fingers around the bow. "It won't be so weird."

"What now?" Breigel asked eagerly, eying the target in front of her.

"Let's try it with an arrow now. Remember to just use your fingertips. I'll adjust your form as we go," he said, knowing that Breigel was going to start getting impatient if she didn't get to shoot soon. "I'll help."

"Can you even draw that back?" Saelhir asked as she nocked her arrow again, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Yes I can!" she said, straining as she pulled the bow back slowly. Faelon knelt down behind her, putting a finger on the string to help her pull it back.

"Keep your elbow up," Tinwe offered, since Faelon was concentrating on adjusting her grip. Breigel lifted her elbow up, finding the right position largely because Faelon's arm kept her from putting her elbow too high.

"Now line up the nock with the corner of your mouth," Faelon said, smiling as the little elleth made a face, bringing the string back to her mouth. "Line the string up with your nose so you can keep your shot consistent." Breigel obeyed, biting her lip as she struggled to do everything she was told. "Now aim the tip of the arrow at the center of the target. Are you ready? One, two, three, go!"

The arrow flew from the bow, hitting several inches below the center. Breigel frowned.

"I missed."

"It is only your first shot!" Faelon said with a laugh, pulling another arrow from her quiver. "I don't care how much of your father you have in you, you weren't going to get it dead center on the first shot."

"How about the second one?" she asked eagerly, looking up at him with a grin. He just smiled back down at her, handing her the second arrow.

"Let's see."

After her lesson, Breigel and Saelhir ran off towards the palace, looking forward to dinner which was going to start soon. Tinwe and Faelon walked behind them, carrying their sparring gear, and in the case of Tinwe, her daughter's bow and quiver.

"Thank you for giving her a lesson, Faelon," Tinwe said with a smile, hoisting the bow and quiver over her shoulder. "Between your lessons and her father's talent, she is going to be outshooting all of us in a few short years."

"You know I am happy to do it," Faelon said, putting his arm around Tinwe's shoulders. "I just wish it was after a victorious sparring match."

"Next time, perhaps," Tinwe said with a laugh. "I won't be able to get away with the same trick twice."

"Yes, I'm onto you now," Faelon said, laughing with her. "When are you going to let me give Breigel sparring lessons?"

"One dangerous activity at a time. She's got all the time in the world to learn."

"But she won't be your little elfling forever," Faelon pointed out. "She's already grown so much just since we arrived in Valinor."

"Believe me, I know," Tinwe said with a sigh. "Soon she'll be riding from one end of the continent to the other, her bow strapped on her back and a knife in her belt."

"Just like her mother," Faelon said, smiling down at her. "At least here she will be safe."

"Except from herself. It really does mean the world to me how much time you spend with her. I know how much Legolas regrets being busy all the time, and he appreciates it as well."

"I feel I must confess," Faelon said, looking down at the ground with a sigh. "It is not entirely out of selflessness. You know I love Breigel, but when I look at her, I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if you hadn't married Legolas."

"I can't blame you for thinking that way, Faelon," Tinwe said sympathetically. She remembered all too well the day Faelon had confessed his love for her. It was a secret only they shared. Tinwe hadn't even shared it with Legolas, knowing the prince's tendency for jealousy. "I just hope that someday soon you will meet your soul mate and you can have your own children."

"I've been looking for a long time, Tinwe. Right now, I am content just stealing your child every once in a while."

"As long as you bring her back in one piece, I am happy to let you take her," Tinwe said, taking her friend's arm with a smile.

* * *

"So how did the first lesson go?"

"I hit the target every time!" Breigel said eagerly, watching her father sit on the end of her bed. Earning a look from her mother, however, she revised her statement. "Well, almost every time."

"She did very well," Tinwe said with a smile, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I wish I could be the one to teach you, _sellnin_," Legolas said, his voice full of regret as he stroked his daughters blond hair. "I promise, I will take you out shooting soon."

"Thanks, _Ada_," Breigel said, settling down under her covers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Legolas said, turning off the oil lamp and following Tinwe into the next room, shutting the door behind him.

"Be honest with me, Legolas," Tinwe said, watching him walk across the room to his desk. "Does it bother you that Faelon got to give Breigel her first lesson?"

"Yes and no," Legolas said softly, looking down at the papers on his desk. "Yes, I wish I had the time to take her out every day to shoot. No, because I know she would rather learn from Faelon."

"Don't say that, you know she would love to have you take her out," Tinwe said, coming up behind Legolas and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. "She brags about how great you are at archery all the time."

"Does she?" Legolas said, humor in his voice.

"Several times today alone," Tinwe said with a smile. "Do you want me to sweet-talk Thranduil into giving you a day off so you can take her out? I am sure between your mother and I we can get him to relent."

"We will call that plan B," Legolas said, prying his wife's arms off of him gently so he could turn and look at her properly. "If he tries to make me work the day after we finish planting, I will send the two of you in to make him see reason."

"Deal," Tinwe said with a smile before kissing her husband gently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Breigel! Wait up!"

"You've got longer legs than me, keep up!" Breigel raced through the trees, Saelhir somewhere behind her. She had her quiver strapped to her back and her bow in her hand, squeezing through the undergrowth as she ran through the Forests of Oromë. She finally reached an open clearing and paused, waiting for her friend to catch up. Saelhir emerged from the trees behind her, breathing heavily.

"Why do we have to run?" he complained, promptly sitting down in a huff.

"'Cause it's fun," Breigel said, looking down at her friend. "We didn't go that far, you should be fine."

"We are more than a mile away from the palace," Saelhir said, closing his eyes and leaning backwards.

"Had to be or _Nana_ would have found us."

"You know she's going to come through those trees any minute now."

"She's busy helping grandmother today. As long as we aren't near the palace, we'll be fine."

"So what are you going to shoot at?" Saelhir asked, looking around them curiously.

"There, see that stump. I can shoot that."

"Not from there you can't," Saelhir said, watching her struggle to pull her bow back as she stood about fifteen yards from the stump.

"I bet I can!" Breigel challenged, aiming at the stump and letting her arrow fly.

"Told you," Saelhir said as the arrow fell about three yards short. Breigel frowned, going to pull her arrow out of the ground, standing closer this time. She pulled the bow back, but let go before she had it fully drawn. The arrow whizzed over the stump, landing somewhere in the forest.

"Smooth, Bree."

"I'll get it," she said, dropping her bow and disappearing into the forest. Saelhir watched the spot where she disappeared, waiting for her to return. He looked up abruptly, however, when a shadow fell over him.

"Good morning, young Saelhir. How are you today?"

Saelhir smiled nervously up at the figure standing over him. As Breigel returned from fetching her arrow, she looked up and noticed the new arrival.

"Gandalf!" she said happily, running towards the white wizard and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard some happy little elfling voices as I was passing through the forest and said to myself, 'Now don't those voices sound familiar?' So here I am. What would you both be doing out here all by yourselves?"

"Practicing!" Breigel said happily, holding up the arrow still in her hand.

"Wouldn't that be easier at home on the practice fields?" Gandalf asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"The Home Guard is practicing on them," Saelhir said, standing and wiping the dirt of his leggings.

"Indeed? And your parents know you are out here?" The guilty looks on both the elfling's faces told Gandalf what he already knew. "I think I should get you back home before someone starts worrying about you."

Sighing, Breigel picked up her bow and started back through the woods slowly, Gandalf and Saelhir behind her. They emerged out in front of Taurost a short while later as the wizard herded them towards the entrance where a tall blonde elf in dark green robes stood, directing a crowd of elves.

"Gandalf! How good to see you again. Where did you find those two rouges?"

"I came across these two as I was strolling through your woods, King Thranduil. You're granddaughter appears to take after her father a little, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, I remember when he use to sneak off with his bow," Thranduil said, smiling down at Breigel as she looked guiltily at her boot, shuffling it in the dirt. "I remember the time when he wouldn't go to sleep unless it was in his hand."

"Perhaps I should take these two inside to find Tinwe?" Gandalf suggested, noticing an advisor trying to get the King's attention.

"I believe she is out in the stables at the moment. I do hope you will at least be staying for dinner before you disappear once more."

"At the very least," Gandalf said with a smile, before gesturing for the elflings to start around the edge of the palace. They hurried forward, the wizard on their heels as they sought out the princess.

* * *

"So no thoughts on a second child, my dear?"

"Goodness no. I have my hands full with the one I have," Tinwe said, laughing as she helped her mother-in-law feed the royal horses. Queen Ellissiel had loved horses all her life, and had taken it upon herself when she reached Valinor to have her own stable to keep her busy. "After I lost the first, I wasn't sure I'd be able to have any, so you can imagine my excitement when I found I was carrying Breigel. The excitement wore off not long after she was born and I realized I had to deal with a little version of me."

"You named her well," Ellissiel said with a smile, patting a roan mare. "She is every bit a wild star."

"Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have named her something else. Perhaps if I had given her a mellower name, she would have been easier to manage."

"She still would have had your spirit. She was bound to be untamable, with both you and Legolas being as strong and independent as you are."

"I am just glad we are in Valinor now and she won't be running off to slay orcs like I did. I still have yet to tell my mother about some of my close escapes."

"Good morning, Tinwe, Queen Ellissiel." The two elleths turned to see Gandalf walking towards them, a smile on his face. What Tinwe noticed, first, however, was the guilty looking elflings trying to hide behind him.

"Good morning Gandalf. I see you picked up some company since you arrived."

"And they are such welcome company."

"I see you have your bow, Breigel," Tinwe said sternly, eyeing the elleth that was looking anywhere but at her mother. "I thought I asked you not to go shoot it without getting permission first?"

"It was boring in the palace!" Briegel complained finally looking at her mother. Her pleading emerald green eyes met her mother's equally green disapproving ones. "I hate helping with the sewing." Icaria was a gifted seamstress, and when it was her turn to watch Saelhir and Breigel, she would take them to her work room and have them help her organize cloth or pick pins out of finished clothes.

"How did you both manage to escape from Icaria?"

"Naneth told us to go find Ada because she had a lot of work to do and we were in the way," Saelhir said earnestly.

"So why didn't you just go watch him practicing with the Guard?"

"We did for a while," Saelhir admitted, his big brown eyes just as pleading as Breigel's. "But it isn't as much fun as shooting ourselves."

"Yes well, I suppose I can't fault you for that logic, but you know I don't want you taking your bow out without someone watching you, Breigel. Once you're older and can actually pull the bow back without help, then you can take it out when you want."

"Alright Nana," Breigel said sadly. Tinwe just smiled as the little elfling turned and shuffled out of the stables, Saelhir following slowly.

"How are you, Gandalf?" she asked as soon as the elflings had disappeared.

"Quite well, my lady," he said with a soft smile. "You are undoubtedly as busy as the last time I was here."

"Between balancing my work and keeping one eye on Breigel, I am not sure that will change in the near future, _mellonamin_. What brings you back this way?"

"I was visiting Lord Elrond in Idhrenodol and I offered to bring a message here on behalf of Lords Elrohir and Elladan. They intend to visit Taurost at the beginning of summer."

"Will Aranosse and Merilwen be joining them?" Tinwe asked, referring to Elrohir's wife and young daughter. It made sense that Aranosse would accompany her husband, as her family lived in Thranduil's realm, as they had in Middle Earth before.

"I believe that is the intent," Gandalf said, offering his arm to Queen Ellissiel as the three of them made for the exit. Ellissiel took it with a smile as Tinwe finished shutting the stall gates. "I understand Merilwen has her own reasons for visiting?"

"Ah yes, I am sure she will be quite pleased to see Gelfaer again," Tinwe said with a smile, falling into step beside Gandalf. "It will be good for him as well. He has grown a little cocky without his lady to keep him in check."

"Young love," Ellissiel said with a happy sigh. "Raina told me many times how much Thranduil changed after we met. I had heard he was a little bit of a heartbreaker, but I never saw that side of him."

"Really?" Tinwe said with a grin, looking at her mother-in-law. "I shall have to ask him about that."

"I am sure he will dodge your question and bring up something else instead," Ellissiel said with a laugh. "He doesn't like talking about it."

"Pity. I would very much like to hear such stories. Do you think Balamaethor would be willing to tell some?"

"More so than Thranduil."

"What are you three talking about?" Thranduil asked upon hearing his name, walking up to the three companions who were all chuckling merrily.

"I am not sure you want to know, my lord," Ellissiel said with a grin, letting go of Gandalf and giving her husband a kiss on his cheek. "Last time I asked you of such things, I do believe your ears turned a lovely shade of pink."

"Perhaps you are right, _melamin_. I would rather not know," he said, looking down at his wife, concern in his eyes. She just laughed, taking his arm and leading him back towards the palace. Together the four companions entered Taurost. It was nearly time for lunch.

As they entered the dining hall, chatting away, the current occupants looked around. Legolas, who at that moment had been listening to his daughter chattering away on his lap, stood up abruptly, putting Breigel on the bench beside him before approaching the new arrivals with a smile.

"Gandalf! What a surprise! How are you, _mellonamin_?"

"Quite well, Prince Legolas. Your wife informs me that you both are just as busy as ever with little Breigel."

"It is a never-ending battle, but one I am most willing to fight," he said with a light laugh. Breigel, used to her parents' teasing, just rolled her eyes, settling onto the bench next to Saelhir.

"Did she inform you where I found her just a short while ago?" Gandalf asked, gratefully taking the seat Legolas offered him at the end of the table. Since coming to Valinor, the wood elves had become far less strict when it came to proper protocol. Though normally Thranduil would sit at the head of the table, he was happy to give up his spot to the wizard and sit beside his wife.

"Dare I ask?" Legolas said, giving Tinwe a kiss before helping her down in his former spot, taking a seat to Gandalf's right.

"She and young master Saelhir were about a league to the north, attempting to practice archery."

"It certainly makes my heart glad to know she is so enthusiastic," he said, smiling down the table at the elleth, currently in a heated debate with Saelhir about what they wanted most for lunch. Tinwe smiled down at her daughter, running her fingers through the elfling's pale blonde hair, which looked so much like her father's. "But what brings you all the way to Taurost, Gandalf?"

"I was in Idhrenodol and offered to bring you a message from Lords Elrohir and Elladan. They intend to visit Taurost next season. I do believe they intend to stay for a while."

"Aww, is Merilwen coming?" Saelhir said with a groan. All heads swiveled over to look at him, most of them with understanding amusement. "Gelfaer gets odd when she's around."

"Someday you may very well 'get odd' when ladies are around, young Saelhir," Thranduil said with a grin.

"Nope. I'm just gonna live in the woods and hunt and not go near any ladies."

"What about Breigel? She is going to be a lady someday."

"I am not!" Breigel said as if the idea was offensive. "I am going to be a warrior and travel all over like _Nana_ did."

"Yes, but your mother is still a lady," Ellissiel said, unable to hide her smile. "And you will be as well."

"Not if I can help it," she replied in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling down at the table. "Being a lady is boring."

"We will see how you feel about it in a few years," Tinwe said, kissing the top of Breigel's head. "Until then, you still have to learn how to be a lady."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hurry up, Breigel!"

"I'm coming, Nana!"

Tinwe looked back down the hall at the little elleth hurrying after her parents. Legolas paused beside his wife, watching his daughter fussing with her bright blue gown, a frown on her face. He smiled as the elfling stopped next to her mother, scowling up at her.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?"

"You need to get used to the thought of wearing one, for starters," Tinwe explained evenly. She couldn't really fault her daughter for hating her gown. Tinwe had refused to wear them plenty of times herself. She had even tried to argue with her mother to avoid wearing one for her wedding, though mostly this was just to irritate Isawen. "And we are welcoming visiting dignitaries. We all must dress appropriately."

"It's just Elrohir and Elladan," Breigel muttered, shuffling after the prince and princess as they started back down the hallway. "They don't care if I dress up or not."

"I know, sweetheart, but you need to get used to it. You can change after we greet them."

"Alright," Breigel sighed, following her parents out the main gates. There was a beautiful garden outside the gates, and here the royal family chose to wait for their guests. Breigel went over to sit on a bench beside Saelhir and Icaria while Tinwe and Legolas walked arm in arm toward Thorontur and Gelfaer. Tinwe smiled, noticing the latter bouncing on the balls of his feet, chewing on his lip nervously as his eyes kept darting towards the path through the forest. He was dressed particularly well, in a dark blue and gold tunic. It had only been about six months since the last time he had seen Merilwen, but when you are young and in love, six months could feel like an age.

"Good morning Thorontur, Gelfaer," Legolas said, both elves turning and bowing their heads politely. "No sign of them yet?"

"A runner arrived not long ago to say they had reached the border of the kingdom," Thorontur explained with a smile. "They should be arriving shortly."

"You certainly look dashing this morning, Gelfaer," Tinwe said pleasantly. The young elf's cheeks darkened slightly, but he smiled politely.

"Thank you, my lady," he said amicably. "And you look as lovely as ever."

"Save your flattery for young Merilwen," Tinwe said with a laugh. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I know you only have eyes for her this morning." Gelfaer's face turned a couple shades darker, and he looked down at his toes. He reminded Tinwe of his mother. Icaria was talkative and incredibly outgoing, but when she met Thorontur, she had turned positively timid. And only Merilwen could control the headstrong Gelfaer.

Tinwe was hardly surprised that they had fallen in love at such a young age. In Middle Earth, there had been few young elves in the Ithilien, and so naturally they gravitated towards each other. Icaria and Tinwe had speculated that perhaps once they reached Valinor, the two would become more distance, seeing as there would be many more eligible partners to choose from. But while staying in Elrond's house at Idhrenodol, they had hardly ever been apart.

It was no surprise why Gelfaer was so smitten; Merilwen shared the same beauty as all her female relatives, from Galadriel to Celebrain to Arwen. Her wavy dark brown hair and soft brown doe eyes could make any young elf melt. Gelfaer was quite handsome in his own right, with his father's dark hair and mother's light blue eyes, but there were many elven lords living in Valinor, and Merilwen had caught the eye of several as soon as she had stepped off the boat. Yet she still chose to spend her time with Gelfaer, and according to his mother, they had been keeping up weekly correspondence since they had parted ways last.

"Nana," Breigel said, gently tugging on Tinwe's sleeve, making the princess look down. "Can Saelhir and I go out and look for them?"

"If you want to go down the path a bit you may, but don't go any farther than the willow, and try not to get your dress dirty!" Tinwe had to shout the last part, as the two elflings were already hurrying down the path into the forest, quickly disappearing around the first bend.

"We will be lucky if she makes it back with both her shoes," Legolas said mildly, eyes flickering from the path to his wife.

"I will be happy if all she loses is a shoe," Tinwe said with a sigh. "I still cling to the idea that perhaps Saelhir's good manners and sense will rub off on her, and not the other way around."

"I think perhaps her personality is a bit strong for that," Thorontur said sympathetically. He had seen firsthand how Breigel had managed to corrupt her friend. Icaria, having been abandoned by her youngest son, stood to join the rest of the elves standing near the garden gate. Hearing where the conversation had drifted to, she joined in with a grin.

"You have only yourself to blame, Tinwe. You are just paying your dues for your own wild childhood."

"Yes, and I feel less guilty about her corrupting your son when I think about how you now have to pay your dues for corrupting me," Tinwe shot back. "As much as I appreciate some of your habits, there are others I look back on with horror." When they were quite young, Icaria had inadvertently set in motion a chain of events that led to Tinwe and Legolas falling in love. While it had been mortifying at the time, Tinwe had to admit, without Icaria, she may have missed out on life she now led, happily married to her prince, with a beautiful and charming child, even if she was a handful.

"I hear them," Gelfaer said anxiously, biting his lip again as he turned to face the path. Sure enough, the sounds of laughter and hooves could be heard drifting through trees towards them. It didn't take long before a small group of elves and horses appeared around the corner. Gelfaer started bouncing again as his eyes instantly lit upon the beautiful young lady that sat sidesaddle on a roan mare, speaking softly to her brown-haired mother who was riding beside her on a white horse. Elrohir and Elladan were walking just in front of Merilwen and Aranosse, leading their own large black horses, each of which had an elfling in the saddle.

"_Elen sila lumenn omentielvo_!" Elladan called cheerfully, smiling as the small group of elves started towards them. Gelfaer walked swiftly towards Merilwen, who stopped her horse with a brilliant smile, letting the young elf help her off her mount. Aranosse continued forward, following the twins and the elflings, letting Elrohir assist her off her horse as she came up beside him.

"How are you all? I hope it was a pleasant trip."

"It was indeed," Elladan said, first helping Saelhir dismount Elrohir's horse before turning to Tinwe and Legolas. He left Breigel where she was, since she looked perfectly content sitting in the saddle. "I think it would have been even more enjoyable with my favorite little elleth keeping me company. I could not believe how much she had grown in only a few months. Soon she will be as beautiful and talented as her mother." He took Tinwe's hand and kissed it, grinning cheekily. "If I am still a bachelor when that happens, I shall have to see if I have more luck with her than I did with you, my lady."

"I would highly recommend you refrain from such activity," Tinwe said evenly, though Elladan could tell she meant it. "It would only end badly for you."

"Of that I am sure," he said with a laugh. "I can imagine both of you taking great pleasure in skinning me alive if that were to happen."

"As long as we understand one another," Legolas said, pulling his wife closer. Even after more than a century of marriage, he still exhibited jealous tendencies when his wife's former suitors were around. If he was in a mood, this behavior even extended to Faelon, despite the elf's position as an adopted family member. Elladan, who thoroughly enjoyed riling up the royal couple, smiled in amusement.

"Elladan! Can you take me riding?" Breigel, who was too absorbed in her own thoughts to have paid attention to any of the conversation, pleaded eagerly. The elf lord grinned at the little elleth before looking back at her parents.

"Only if your parents are willing to trust you to my care."

"You may go for a short ride if you promise to behave yourself," Legolas said, completely disarmed by his daughter's fervent gaze. "So much for getting her to behave like a lady," Legolas muttered in Tinwe's ear, making her smile.

"I want to go!" Saelhir said, scowling at being left out.

"Thorontur, Icaria, may I borrow your son for a bit?" Elladan asked, looking over at the rest of the adults talking cheerfully several paces away.

"You can keep him if you'd like," Icaria said, eyes shifting from Elladan to Saelhir.

"Stay with Elladan and make sure you are back by lunch," Thorontur said seriously, eyes on the elfling. Saelhir grinned, letting Elladan help him up onto the horse's back behind Breigel before the elf lord swung up behind him.

"Don't worry, I will have them back with plenty of time to clean up before lunch," Elladan said, turning his horse and trotting away back down the path.

"And how are you both?" Tinwe asked, moving over to join the rest of the elves in conversation as Elladan and the elflings disappeared down the path once more.

"Quite well, my lady," Aranosse said with a smile. "We had a pleasant trip south. Fine weather the whole way."

"I am happy to hear it. I would ask how Merilwen has been, but I have a feeling I already know what your response would be."

"As enthusiastic as Elladan was to visit, it was nothing compared to Merilwen," Elrohir said with a smile. "She often sits on the veranda looking wistfully to the south."

"Gelfaer has been particularly restless of late," Icaria said mildly, eyes on Aranosse, though it was clear she had noticed the young elves off to her left share a soft kiss. "I expect he will become more bearable now."

"We can hope," Thorontur said in agreement. "But we can talk later. I am sure you would like to rest a little before lunch."

"I would like that very much," Aranosse said pleasantly, watching porters removing the luggage from their pack horse. "But I do believe Elrohir has other plans."

"I would very much like a tour of Taurost if your majesties would permit it," Elrohir said with a grin at Legolas and Tinwe. "Tell me, where are the King and Queen today?"

"They left early this morning for a ride through the forest," Legolas said, starting towards the palace, leading the rest of the adults and leaving Gelfaer and Merilwen to catch up privately. "They try and go out once a week. Mother assured me that they would be back this evening to see you at dinner."

"I must say, it was good to see the King so happy when you were all in Idhrenodol," Aranosse commented as they entered the palace. "I do not believe I have ever seen him so joyous."

"He and mother should never have had to be apart as long as they were," Legolas said with a sigh. He could not imagine going through such a separation. He and Tinwe had not been apart for more than a couple weeks at a time since they fell in love at the end of the War of the Ring. Thranduil and Ellissiel had been apart for more than a thousand years. The prince was glad to see his parents taking time for themselves now. They deserved it after all they had suffered.

"So many couples in love," Icaria said cheerfully. "I cannot think of anything more beautiful than to see so many happy hearts."

"And yet there are still so many that still have not found that happiness," Tinwe pointed out. "I for one have a heavy heart for both Elladan and Faelon, still alone after so many long years of pain and suffering."

"I cannot speak for Faelon, but I would not worry yourself about Elladan," Elrohir said, following Legolas and Tinwe into the private royal sitting room. "He is quite content living life as he always has."

"I would still rather see him happily married. I do not know if you heard him earlier, Elrohir, but I do not feel entirely comfortable with the idea of him flirting with Breigel when she comes of age. I know he will do it just to spite me." Elrohir just laughed at this, sitting beside his wife on one of the luxurious couches.

"I do not think his being married will affect such plans. If he is determined to annoy you, he will find a way."

"I think he would be wise to reconsider," Legolas said, leaning back in his chair and putting his arm around Tinwe's waist as she sat on the arm beside him. "I can assure you, I will not take kindly to such games."

"Elladan will have to face more than just Tinwe and Legolas," Icaria added. "You can be sure Faelon will voice his displeasure, as would the King. Where is Faelon, Tinwe?"

"I believe he and Erynion are out on the practice fields with the Guard today," Tinwe said with a shrug. "Balamaethor has been asking both of them to work on their swordplay, especially after I defeated Faelon at the beginning of spring."

"Did you?" Elrohir said with a grin. "I wish I'd been there to see it. I bet it was a grand battle."

"It was an impressive fight," Thorontur commented, turning to Tinwe. "I for one am not eager to spar with you anytime in the near future."

"I appreciate the compliment, Thorontur," Tinwe said with a soft laugh. "I am not sure I will be as lucky the next time around."

"Have you started Breigel with sword fighting?"

"No, not yet. Faelon and Legolas have been working on her archery. I think we will wait a while before starting her on the sword."

"You still intend to train her though, even in Valinor?" Aranosse asked. The lady knew Tinwe had been a warrior, but it still surprised her somewhat that she would teach her daughter to fight, especially since she was a princess.

"I think it will be a very good outlet for her restlessness as she grows," Tinwe said, understanding Aranosse's confusion. Her own mother had voiced her misgivings multiple times. "She is eager to learn, so I will not stifle her enthusiasm if that is what she wants. I was given the chance to learn, so I won't bar her from the same opportunity, even if it is unnecessary."

"Surely her time would be better spent learning etiquette," Aranosse insisted. Elrohir kissed his wife's ear before he responded.

"Don't try and understand Tinwe's mind, _melamin_. It will only make your head hurt."

"The Queen is already working on turning her into a lady," Tinwe assured Aranosse, giving the elleth's husband a well-deserved glare. "So far her interests include running around the forest, riding, and archery, so not much etiquette has sunk in yet, but she will learn in time."

"She and Saelhir make quite the pair, don't they?" Elrohir said cheerfully. "I imagine that duo will only become more unruly as time goes on."

"I have no doubts," Tinwe said with a sigh. "I dread the day they are old enough to ride out into the forests alone and cause trouble wherever they go."

"Do you think there is a chance their friendship will blossom into something more in time?" Aranosse mused.

"I think that if she continues to take after me, it will be many, many years before the idea of love even enters her mind," Tinwe said confidently. "If that is indeed the case, then that is her choice, but I am more concerned that she will decide one day to up and leave like I did."

"I'm not sure what to think of Saelhir's feelings either," Icaria admitted. "He seems pretty disgusted with Gelfaer's behavior around Merilwen. More than once he has told me how he wants to be like Faelon and stay single forever."

"I know Faelon doesn't intend to stay single forever," Tinwe interjected. "So that role model may very well cease to exist in the near future."

"Has Faelon found anyone yet?" Aranosse asked, concerned. She did not know Faelon that well, but while living in the Ithilien, they had got along well enough.

"Not yet, no," Tinwe admitted. "I only hope he does not have to wait much longer."

"As do I," Icaria said sadly. "He is far too kind and gentle to be alone forever."

"For now, he seems happy doting on Breigel," Tinwe said with a smile. "There is nothing he won't do for her."

"Considering the terror she is, she certainly is a popular little thing," Elrohir said, amused. "Were either of you as bad as children?"

"Tinwe was," Legolas said instantly, earning an elbow in the ribcage from his wife as he grinned. "She was a little demon."

"You talk to my mother too much," Tinwe said, rolling her eyes. "She likes to exaggerate about such things. I had to be tough to deal with my brothers. But I wasn't nearly as bad as she says."

"And what about you, Legolas?"

"Mother says I was a sweet little elfling, but father says I had a nasty habit of disappearing on them and going out to watch the Guards practice. It is no secret that I often snuck off to practice with my bow when I was not supposed to."

"So in essence, you are both doomed," Elrohir summed up with a grin. "That little girl of yours is going to only get worse with time."

"I can see you are very concerned for us," Tinwe said sarcastically. "Yes, she will probably become far worse before she gets better. But with so many eyes watching her, hopefully we will keep her out of any dangerous mischief. I do believe, Aranosse, that your things will all be in your room now if you would like to go rest for a while. I'll show you to your room while Legolas takes Elrohir around the palace."


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes at the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

"There you are, _sellnin_. How was your ride?"

"Elladan let me ride by myself!" Breigel said eagerly, climbing up next to her father. "He says I'm a natural."

"Did he?" Legolas said, feeling a mixture of pride and horror. He also noticed that she happened to be missing a shoe. "So I guess this means you are going to want riding lessons?"

"Can I, please?!" she said clasping her hands together under her chin as she begged. Legolas glanced up as Elladan entered the hall, listening to Saelhir chattering away about his sword fighting lessons.

"Tinwe?" Legolas asked, looking up at his wife, who was standing off to the side talking with Elrohir and Thorontur. She looked around at her name.

"Yes?" she said, glancing down at her daughter, repressing a sigh at the sight of her dirty dress and missing shoe.

"It appears Elladan let Breigel ride alone and now she would like lessons."

"Of course he did," she said, letting out her sigh and looking up at Elladan, who just smiled at her innocently. "Does Elladan also happen to know where her shoe is?"

"I have it here," he said, pulling the small brown shoe out of his pocket. He bent over and gently took Briegel's ankle in his hand, putting the shoe back on her foot. "And she is old enough to learn how to ride. Elrohir and I were younger than her when we started."

"Yes, but you will not be the one to deal with her. Though, I suppose it must have been worse for Lord Elrond, keeping track of both of you. I cannot imagine the torment he went through."

"We certainly kept him busy," Elrohir commented with a laugh. "You didn't happen to see Merilwen and Gelfaer when you came in did you?"

"They were still in the garden," Elladan said, taking his seat beside Breigel. "I will not be surprised if they miss lunch altogether."

"Good," Saelhir said grumpily.

"Ada?" Breigel asked, ignoring her friend's displeasure. "Will you take me hunting? I want to see you shoot, but not the targets."

"Certainly, _sellnin_," Legolas said, surprised but pleased. "Maybe later this week we can take a day and go out together." Legolas exchanged a look with Tinwe, who just shrugged not sure what had spurred the elfling to ask such a question.

"Can I bring my bow?" she asked enthusiastically. Legolas smiled, tucking a lock of loose hair behind Breigel's ear.

"Absolutely. We will see how much you've improved over the last few months."

"You are certainly your father's daughter," Elladan said, shaking his head.

"I am going to be the best archery in all of Arda," Breigel declared proudly.

"Even better than your father?"

"Yes," she said determinedly. "I'm going to be the best."'

"I look forward to seeing that contest," Elohir said with a grin. "Will you be proud or ashamed at being beat by your own offspring, Legolas?"

"I don't think I will be able to answer that question until it happens," Legolas admitted. "I may have to sabotage her somehow." The group laughed at the dark scowl that passed across Breigel's face.

"I'm going to be the best archer and I am going to travel all over Valinor, fighting evil like Nana."

"I think you will find that difficult, little one," Elrohir said, looking down at her. "The only evil in Valinor is that which you bring with you. You would be better off sticking to riding and hunting."

"Then I will," Breigel said confidently. "I will ride all across the continent and become an amazing hunter."

"I have no doubt that you will try, my dear," Tinwe said, taking her seat next to her husband as servants with food began appearing from the door to the kitchens. "But I ask you to at least refrain until you come of age. I do not fancy chancing you across the Undying Lands to keep you from tormenting others."

"But Nana, _you_ got to travel all over Middle Earth, and that is _much_ more dangerous."

"Yes, and I did not start until I was several hundred years old," Tinwe said matter-of-factly.

"No, you just stayed at home and tormented poor helpless elves in Mirkwood," Legolas said with a smirk.

"Not helping," Tinwe said sternly, glaring at her husband. Icaria laughed lightly, remembering the prince and princess meeting under the circumstances Legolas described. She had been the only witness to the first words that the couple exchanged, when she and Tinwe were not yet adults. Icaria had dragged her friend out to the middle of the forest, where the two of them had found the prince enjoying a swim in a secluded pool. Tinwe had still not quite gotten over her embarrassment at the event.

"If the two of you are not opposed," Elladan interjected, "I would be more than happy to take her out for riding lessons while I am here. It will give me something enjoyable to do with my time."

"I think it would be far worse for us if we said no," Legolas commented, noticing the big green eyes of his daughter shining eagerly. "Tinwe?"

"As long as you do not take her too far away from Taurost," Tinwe cautioned. "If you lose our daughter, there will be nowhere in Valinor that you will be able to hide."

"I know better than to antagonize you, Tinwe," Elladan said with a wolfish grin. "Between you and your husband, I have no doubts that I would be skinned and filleted before I made it back to Idhrenodol."

"You would be lucky to make it past our borders," Legolas said evenly, not looking up from his plate. Everyone knew he meant it.

"Such hostility! You wood elves have such violent tendencies," Elrohir said with a laugh. The table tried to stay light-hearted, but they all knew why Legolas and Tinwe were so protective of their daughter. Tinwe had faced decades of grief after blaming herself for the death of their first child. They were not going to lose another child out of carelessness.

"So I can take lessons?" Breigel asked excitedly, unaware of the troubles of her parents. "I promise to be good."

"Alright dear," Tinwe said, looking around her husband at the elfling. "But one word of you misbehaving or disobeying Elladan and your lessons will be over."

* * *

"Are you ready, _sellnin_?"

Breigel looked up from where she was lying on the grounds in the garden, watching a caterpillar crawl across a twig that Saelhir suspended between them. Upon catching sight of her father dressed in a simple tunic, his bow and quiver on his back and her own smaller versions in his hand, she quickly pushed herself off the ground and gleefully darted towards him in excitement.

"We can go?!" she asked enthusiastically, holding her arms out wide so he could drape her quiver over her shoulder. He just smiled down at the elfling with amusement and adoration.

"Yes, your grandfather has consented to let me have a day off so we can go hunting. Just the two of us."

"What about me?" Saelhir said, scowling up at them from where he still lay on the ground, still holding the stick that the forgotten caterpillar had decided to vacate as soon as it was lowered to the ground. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I am sorry, Saelhir," Legolas said, feeling truly sorry for the young elf. "I promised Breigel that I would take her hunting alone. Why don't you find your father or Gelfaer and practice your swordplay?"

"_Ada_ and Faelon and Erynion are doing guard stuff today," he grumbled unhappily. "And Gelfaer is with _her_." The corner of Legolas's mouth twitched at the angry yet amusing face Saelhir made in reference to Merilwen. She had been nothing but kind to the young elf, but that didn't matter when it meant he lost his brother's attention whenever she was around.

"I happen to know that Tinwe is going to have some free time this afternoon," Legolas said gently, eyes following Breigel as she disappeared around the corner of the palace, too eager to get started hunting to worry about her friend being left behind. "Why don't you go find her in her study? I am sure she would be happy to give you a lesson. And you won't have to sit in your mother's sewing room collecting pins."

"Fine," Saelhir said, rising in a huff. Throwing the stick angrily into a bush, he shuffled off back into the palace. Knowing that his wife would find something to entertain the young elf, Legolas turned and strode quickly after his offspring, finding her sitting on the gate of his horse's stall, talking animatedly to the horse about their upcoming trip.

"And I will use my bow to shoot a stag and _Nana _will be so pleased she will not make me wear a dress for the next hundred years!"

"I like the enthusiasm, _sellnin_," Legolas said with a chuckle. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First we have to find something to hunt. And I wouldn't get your hopes up for a stag. We are more likely to find a rabbit or quail."

"I'm going to get all of them," Breigel said proudly, holding onto the gate carefully as Legolas opened it to start putting his tack on his white stallion, Girithron. "We will have so much meat that no one else will need to hunt all summer. I'll get enough that I could feed a hundred dwarves!"

"That would indeed be an impressive harvest," Legolas agreed, feeling a pang of sorrow but maintaining his calm smile as he listened to his daughter. He missed his friend, the dwarf Gimli. He had not lived long in Valinor, and had died shortly after their arrival. He had held out just long enough to see Lady Galadriel one last time, and had passed only a few weeks after her visit. He had been buried beside the hobbits Bilbo, Frodo, and Sam in Idhrenodol.

"Of course, I'll let you help," she said casually, still prattling on, oblivious to her father's momentary lapse into melancholy. "It wouldn't look good if you did not get _anything_ on our hunt."

"How kind of you," Legolas said, leaving behind his sorrow to smile at his daughter. She would always be enough of a light to bring him out of any dark thoughts. "I don't think I would live it down if my daughter of only seven was a better archer than me."

"But when I am older, I may not be so generous," she said seriously, folding her arms across her chest as her eyes met her fathers. He just gave her his amused smile, leading Girithon halfway out of the stall. He held the gate steady, waiting for Breigel to climb into the saddle before shutting the stall and swinging up behind her.

"I can only hope you will grow pity for me when you get older," the prince said evenly, urging Girithon into a trot. "You wouldn't want to embarrass me too badly, would you?"

"Maybe," was Breigel's curt reply.

* * *

"Where is everything?" Breigel said, pouting as she looked around as if she expected a deer to dart across their path any second. "We've been out here for _hours_!"

"It has barely been over an hour, _sellnin_," Legolas said, kissing the top of her head. "And we haven't seen anything because you keep asking that question and scaring everything away. You'll never find anything if you cannot stay quiet for more than five minutes."

"I don't like it so quiet."

"That is obvious, _limimaer_," Legolas said with a soft laugh. "But if you are going to be Arda's greatest hunter, you're going to have to learn patience and quiet." Breigel let out an exasperated breath, but nodded in acceptance. Thinking that perhaps if she had something else to focus on she might be less antsy, Legolas quickly dismounted, reaching up to help her from the horse.

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting involves more than riding and shooting, Breigel," Legolas said patiently, saying a quick word to Girithon and then gesturing for her to follow him. "Tracking, stealth, endurance, and many other skills are important as well. You are like me. You can't stand sitting still for too long and do not learn well from books or lectures. So consider this your first lesson on survival. I am sure your mother will give you plenty more once you're older, but considering your tendency for mischief, I think perhaps the more you know now, the better."

Breigel was listening with rapt attention. As much as she adored Faelon and his lessons, he was not her father. Everyone knew of her father's skills and war stories, and the prince was the idol of many, many young elves, in Taurost and elsewhere. Despite her short years, she suddenly realized the value of the knowledge she was being given, and how lucky she was to have the parents she did.

"What do I do?" she asked softly, eyes wide and eager.

"Look here," Legolas said, stepping over a log and pointing at a gap between the trees. It looked like any other patch of forest to Breigel. "What do you see here?"

"Um," she said, concentrating hard on the spot. The undergrowth was thick, barring her from seeing much but the twisting green plants growing haphazardly from the hidden ground. "A lot of plants?"

"Yes," Legolas said patiently. "And what else?" Breigel stared at the bushes in front of her, trying to find something that her father had clearly picked up on some time before. After several long moments of observing the plant life, she did notice something.

"Some of the leaves are missing," she said in wonder. Then she noticed several other things all at once. "And some plants have been broken off, and there is a patch of fur caught in the brambles."

"Very good, _sellnin_," Legolas said, very pleased with his daughter's observations. "So what happened here?"

"A deer walked through here and ate some of the plants," Breigel said gleefully. "Which way did it go? How long ago?"

"What do you think?" A brief pause, and Briegel pointed to the southeast.

"That way," she said hesitantly. "A couple days ago."

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause the fur is caught on this side of the briar," Briegel indicated, pointing at the tuft in question. "And the plants have grown brown and dried where they were broken off or chewed, so it wasn't recent."

"Excellent, excellent!" Legolas said proudly. "Though I think it was almost a week ago, judging by the edges. Oh, come over here for a moment," he said, waving her over to the other side of the clearing. She pranced enthusiastically through the undergrowth to see what he was looking at. "This is athelas, also known as kingsfoil. It is a common weed to some, but it is also a very useful healing herb. King Aragorn often used this to heal the wounded during the War."

"Is that why you call it kingsfoil?"

"It was called kingsfoil long before Aragorn used it," Legolas said, gently stroking a leaf on the small plant. "It is supposed to be more powerful in the hands of the kings of Gondor. But that is because of their elven blood. So you and I can also use this to great effect. If you or someone you are traveling with gets injured, look for this plant first. It grows in many places across Aman, just as it did in Middle Earth. Not only does it help wounds but it is also effective at extracting poison. Speaking of which," he said, glancing up at a vine around a nearby tree. "Stay away from this type of ivy. See the leaf structure? Remember that. In late summer, berries grow on these vines, but they are highly toxic."

"Okay _Ada_," she said, staring at the leaf as she tried to memorize it.

"Now let's try tracking that deer that went through here. Maybe we can find a new path that we can follow."

Enormous grin on her face, Breigel pranced after her father, stifling a giggle with difficulty. She felt so alive and free in these woods, absorbing everything as her father quietly directed her in the basics of tracking.

* * *

"You had to teach her stealth and tracking."

"Protest all you like, _melamin_. I can tell you are as proud as I am about her progress."

"I do not deny it. But I think there are many elves who are far less thrilled than we are about it."

Legolas and Tinwe were enjoying a relatively calm afternoon outside. Relatively calm for them, anyway. They were sitting on a blanket together as they watched their offspring torment the palace staff.

Breigel had pompously taken it upon herself to teach Saelhir what she had learned from Legolas, and the two of them had conspired to sneak up on every elf that entered the gardens, whether it was a maid, lord, or palace guard. They took great pleasure in scaring the wits out of the maids, and to a lesser extent the lords, but they were not quite skilled enough to sneak up on any of the guards. Apparently word of their antics had spread, and any guards that passed through stared at whatever hiding place they had adopted, deterring further action from the elflings.

"This ought to be good," Tinwe muttered, eyes following Gelfaer and Merilwen as they walked arm in arm, oblivious to the danger around them. "Should we warn them?"

"And spoil the children's fun?" Legolas said, leaning against his wife's folded legs as he watched the approaching predators sneak towards the enamored couple.

Breigel and Saelhir were creeping along, eyes on the older youths as they watched from their hiding place behind a low hedge. The prince and princess could see a pair of emerald eyes and a pair of dark brown ones narrow mischievously before glancing at each other and disappearing quickly.

"Brace yourself," Tinwe muttered, knowing that there was soon to be a lot of noise in open garden.

Sure enough, moments later there was a screech and a shout from the couple as they were pelted with ripe berries, shot from a twin set of slingshots. Tinwe cringed as she watched a rather rotten tomato smack Gelfaer in the side of the head. She could smell the foul thing from her spot on the other side of the garden.

"SAELHIR!" Gelfaer roared, leaping over a low flowerbed to race after his younger brother and Breigel, who gleefully fled from his attack, racing around the gardens to find hiding places from the angry young elf. Neither Tinwe nor Legolas made any move to interfere. They just watched Gelfaer lunge to grab Breigel, who was closest, only to get shot with another berry by Saelhir. Breigel quickly disappeared into a tree as Gelfaer rounded on his brother, until he felt another berry hit his neck. Looking up angrily, he tried to catch sight of Breigel, but only managed to lose sight of Gelfaer as well, who had rolled under the nearby hedge.

"I suppose we should apologize for our child," Tinwe mused, unconcerned at Gelfaer about shouting as he looked around for the younger elves. "Poor Merilwen shouldn't have to suffer."

"You would think she'd be used to it by now," Legolas said, glancing over at the elleth that was wiping berries off her gown, glancing up anxiously at Gelfaer as he continued berating their attackers. Legolas was not particularly keen on moving, as he rarely had the opportunity to enjoy a relaxing afternoon with his wife, and was quite content to let her continue combing his hair with her fingers.

"Merilwen," Tinwe called, making the elleth look up at her with a pitiable expression on her face. "Come here for a moment, please." She approached quickly, curtsying respectfully as she tried to wipe the berries from her face.

"I am sorry for my appearance, Princess Tinwe, Prince Legolas," she said anxiously, biting her lip. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"We feel compelled to apologize for our errant offspring, and your resulting appearance," Legolas said, glancing over in time to see Breigel hang upside down from a branch and make a face at Gelfaer, who was yelling up the tree at her still. "I am afraid being in Valinor has done little to quell such behavior."

"No real harm done," Merilwen said, smiling nervously. "I had just forgotten to be wary of them due to our extended separation."

"I am sure you would miss those days terribly if it had not also meant your separation from Gelfaer," Tinwe said with a compassionate smile. "Again, we apologize for her antics. We should have warned you beforehand. She has been practicing stealth and we were unaware she was armed at the time. Gelfaer!" she called loudly, making the young elf look around, immediately ceasing his shouting. "Why don't you and Merilwen go inside to change? I will deal with the miscreants."

"Yes, my lady," he said automatically, walking quickly towards them and holding out his hand for Merilwen. They quickly departed to go rid themselves of the oozing fruit.

"Breigel, Saelhir," Tinwe called evenly. "Front and center."

Legolas always marveled at how much authority Tinwe could demonstrate when it came to the young elves. He would break down at one look from those big, sad eyes, but his wife seemed immune. She did not have to raise her voice or use harsh language to gain respect and compliance. She reminded him of King Thranduil when he had lead troops during raids south on Dol Guldur many centuries before. He instantly commanded respect and obedience from his soldiers, and Tinwe did the same with the children. Breigel and Saelhir quickly left their hiding places and came to stand in front of the royal couple, looking guilty but more than a little pleased with themselves all the same.

Tinwe was silent for a while, watching both youths standing with their heads bowed and hands behind their backs. She continued running her fingers through her husband's pale blonde hair. Legolas just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his wife's fingers in his hair, knowing that she would dispense justice and relieve him of any responsibility on the matter.

"Well?" she said finally. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"No my lady," Saelhir said softly.

"Breigel?"

"We are sorry, _Nana_," she said, eyes still on her shoes. "I was only practicing what _Ada_ taught me."

"You were practicing just fine before you utilized the slingshots," Tinwe said, raising her eyebrow but otherwise maintaining her passive exterior. "There was no reason to attack them with fruit. Especially that tomato. The garden is going to smell for the next few days."

"We are sorry," the pair said together heavily.

"I expect you to express your apology to both Merilwen and Gelfaer when you see them. And you both will be confined to the sewing room for the next two days, helping Icaria as she sees fit." There was a chorus of groans before both elflings nodded in understanding, shuffling away as Tinwe waved them off.

"Icaria is going to be furious," Legolas said with a smile, not opening his eyes. Tinwe nodded, absentmindedly running a finger along her husband's pointed ear.

"Perhaps, but it is the best punishment I can give them. They hate being locked in there more than anything. Not that I can blame them," she admitted as Legolas sat up, allowing her to shift closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It is a dreadfully boring place."

"I'm going to tell Icaria you said that," Legolas said, laughing as his wife slapped his stomach in payment for his cheek.

* * *

_I feel compelled to apologize to those of you who wanted a lot of Breigel's childhood in this. I found myself naturally writing her older than I intended, so there are going to be some time jumps coming up. I don't relate to children well, so I am hoping I will do better writing her a little older. Perhaps I will write a couple oneshots about her adventures if there is interest later on. Those of you who are familiar with my writing know that I always write romance, so I have to get the point where that will be a main part of the story. I'll get there. Anyway, thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Time jump, and another long chapter. I've been really good at working on this story, and have successfully filled in some gaps over the weekend. I'm cruising along now, so you may get another chapter this week. Oh, and I realize I haven't really translated the elvish in this story yet, so I'll put the translations on the bottom. If I forget to translate something and you can't figure it out based on the context, feel free to ask. Same goes with names if you are curious. So, chapter 5. Enjoy!_

* * *

Breigel tore out of the palace, a wild grin on her face. Moments later, Saelhir dashed out after her, leaping off the side of the short staircase in his haste, more fear than glee on his face. It was quickly evident why.

"I will skin you both alive for this!" an angry elf said, waving around a meat cleaver as he scowled after the fleeing youths. "Don't think the King won't hear about this!"

Breigel swerved sharply as she entered the stables, diving into one of the tack rooms to hide behind the saddles and bridles. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Saelhir quickly entered after her, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it, breathing heavily.

"That was, by far, one of the _worst _ideas you have ever had, Bree," Saelhir said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the door, sliding down into a sitting position. "I was nearly scalped."

"Ha, I've had plenty of ideas worse than that. Wasn't it worth it for the look on his face?!" she said, taking a seat next to him and wrapping an arm his shoulders. "When that snake fell on his head…" She just started laughing loudly as Saelhir rolled his eyes, glancing at her with a half smile.

"I rather like my head where it is, thanks. I'm not royalty like you. They'll probably say I deserved it if it suddenly went missing."

"Nah, you're family," Breigel said cheerfully. "You'll be fine."

"Until your mother devises a proper punishment for this."

"All we did was put a few snakes in the kitchen."

"And put spiders on several of the king's advisors."

"Just little ones."

"And stole the buckles off of several guardsmen's saddles."

"Only Faelon's and Erynion's and your father's and Daeron's and Lancaeron's and-"

"And rode your horse through the western garden."

"I was practicing jumping!"

"And very nearly set fire to Merilwen's wedding dress."

"Alright fine," Breigel said with a sigh. "That one was pretty bad. But I did make it up to her."

"How's that?"

"I promised not to pull any pranks at all the whole day of the wedding." This made Saelhir laugh loudly, pushing Breigel over lightly.

"I doubt she believes a word of that."

"No really! I promised that I would not do any of my normal stunts to get out of acting like a princess."

"You are incapable of living up to that promise," Saelhir said, rolling his eyes. "With all the elves gathered in their fine robes and gowns, you will be itching to start a ruckus."

"I swore not to do anything that would ruin her day. I have even refrained from sneaking a peak at the dress your _naneth_ made for me to wear."

"You still have a week. I bet you break down in three days."

"Bet I won't!"

"Fine then. If you make it until the wedding without sneaking into _Naneth_'s sewing room to look, then you win. If you break down, as you most certainly will, then I win."

"What do I win when I succeed?"

"_If_ you managed to make it that long, I will save you from the boredom of dancing after the ceremony. If I win, you have to dance with Aergon. For at _least_ three songs."

Breigel groaned, making a disgusted face as she thought of the young elf that had been trying to get her attention for the last five years, following her around like an obedient dog.

"He will never leave me alone if I give him that satisfaction."

"He may just die of happiness."

"Haha, yes, I know you would be thrilled to see me suffer. Fine, I agree to your wretched bet. But since I will win, you must keep me away from him for the entirety of the evening."

"Deal," Saelhir said, spitting on his hand and holding it out to Breigel. She spit on her own and took his hand, shaking it firmly as they sealed their bet, each feeling that they would surely win.

"So what do you want to do now?" Saelhir asked after a while of each of them staring at the worn saddles in front of them in companionable silence.

"We could do something really fun so we actually deserve the punishment we've got coming," Breigel suggested, earning a look from her best friend. "Or not."

"We could just go out hunting. Bring back a wild boar for Rustad as a peace offering."

"I think it will take a hundred boars before he lets us within a hundred feet of his kitchen again," Breigel said merrily, putting her hand on Saelhir's knee and pushing herself up off the ground. "But you know I will never say no to going out hunting."

"It will give the palace staff a few hours peace, anyway," Saelhir said with a smirk, taking Breigel's hand and letting her pull him to his feet. "This time, I will beat you, Princess."

"You best have some magical arrows in your quiver then, _mellonamin_. That is the only hope you have of besting me anymore."

* * *

Now at the age of fifteen, Breigel had grown into a long and lanky elleth, not quite suited to her long limbs and thin frame. She was like a young foal, aware of her oversized extremities but not quite to the point where they looked natural when she moved. And even her elven blood could not ensure the neatness of her hair or the cleanliness of her skin. Tinwe had long ago given up trying to find the cause of her perpetual state of disarray. Mere minutes after a bath, she always seemed to find something dirty enough within her room to smudge across her fair skin.

And the day of Merilwen and Gelfaer's wedding was no different.

"Honestly, I don't know what does it!" Breigel insisted as Tinwe scrubbed the black soot stain off her daughter's cheek and neck in frustration. "It just _happens_."

"I sometimes wonder if you have not managed to pick up a strain of magic that makes you attract any dirt within a room," the elder princess muttered, finally getting the last mark off her daughter's face, leaving the skin red from the effort. "Tell it to stop for the day."

"I'm trying!" Breigel said huffily as her mother disappeared, only to return a moment later with a pale blue and gold gown. Breigel frowned at it, and for good reason. It was because of this dress that she now had to dance with Aergon. For three whole songs!

"I knew you couldn't do it," Saelhir had said smugly as he leaned on the doorframe of his mother's sewing room, having caught Breigel red-handed. "You are not yet good enough at stealth for me not to notice your sneaky presence creeping by my door at two in the morning."

Grumpily, Breigel let her mother help her into the dress, pulling it over the light slip she already wore. Tinwe had given up asking maids to help dress the young princess, as they generally fled the room crying or cursing, leaving Breigel half dressed or even worse off than she started.

Breigel had promised to act like a princess for Merilwen, but she would complain the whole way, right up until the bride saw her.

"I have heard all your complaints before, Breigel. Have you not thought of anything original since Lord Elrond's arrival? You have had plenty of time to think about it."

"My opinions on being dressed up like a doll just to be paraded around have not changed, so why should my complaints?" Breigel said with equal parts distain and respect. She had learned quickly not to talk back to her mother. If Tinwe felt her daughter was being rude, to herself or any other elf, the princesses would go out onto the practice fields and spar. Breigel swiftly learned not to like sword fighting, as she was always soundly humiliated by her talented mother. Being put in her place by a sword had been more effective than any other form of punishment that Tinwe had bestowed upon her daughter. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Breigel had more respect for her mother than any other elf or elleth in Arda.

"Where did you grow such distain for your title?" Tinwe mused aloud, though Breigel was rather surprised to hear amusement in her words. "I was reluctant to accept it, but I was not born with it as you were. I had hoped your grandmother would have more of an effect on you than she apparently has."

"Did you ever consider giving it up?"

Tinwe paused in her efforts to lace up the back of Breigel's gown. It was some time before she responded.

"Not once. I knew I loved your father, but I was terrified of marrying him because I thought a title would change me. I feared your grandfather more than anything, really. I feared that I would not live up to his expectations of a princess. But after we wed, I lost all such fears and doubts. The closest I came to giving it up was when the strain on my psyche almost broke me when we lost your brother."

Breigel looked down at her toes, feeling the sorrow and pain emanating off her mother. Tinwe rarely spoke of her lost child, the one that had been taken from her before his birth. It had only been a few years previous that Breigel had learned of the brother she had never had. It had been after a particularly reckless stunt had fractured several bones in her foot, broken her collar bone, and scared her mother so badly that the elder princess had been unable to let go of her daughter until Legolas had forcefully pulled her off so the healers could mend the broken bones. Tinwe had spent that night in the infirmary, tears falling from her dark eyes as she told Breigel why her adventurous spirit had to be put in check. The sight of her mother crying had deeply shaken Breigel, and she had cried herself to sleep for several nights afterwards, surprising everyone with her quiet obedience to the healer's orders to stay off her foot until it was fully mended.

"Does it get easier?" Breigel said softly.

"What, dear?"

"Being a princess all the time?"

"Your father and I knew you would not be a princess all of the time," Tinwe said, some of the sorrow leaving her voice as she started combing her daughter's hair. "At least, you would not act like it, having us as parents. We only want you to learn the ability to do so and the knowledge of when it is appropriate. I surely do not act like a princess all the time, and I am certain I never will."

"But you are always a princess."

"In name, only. I suppose you do not know enough other princesses to judge fairly, but your attitude towards ladylike behavior does come from me. My sarcasm, for instance, is not particularly princess-like behavior. Nor is my sparring, or allowing you to go near a bow."

"Yes, but you always command respect wherever you go, and everyone looks at you like you're a princess. I don't want to only be seen by what a crown gives me."

"Respect does not come solely from a title, Breigel. I earned the respect I have from my knowledge and skills that were demonstrated before I gained a title. I am still fully qualified to ride out with the Home Guard if they were needed, and even to lead them into battle if it were necessary. That comes from the respect I give others and my own hard work, not from marrying your father."

"Am I supposed to be learning something from this conversation?" Breigel asked, humor in her own voice as she attempted to sound irritable. Tinwe just smiled, tugging on a lock of pale blonde hair.

"You should be learning from every conversation. I don't expect you to just do an about-face and become a princess, but I would ask that you at least give it some effort. You won't be a child forever, and your antics will grow increasingly inappropriate as you age. Sad, but true."

"We live forever. Why can't I be a child for longer?"

"I don't know. I sometimes wish I could go back to being your age. Life was simpler then, that is certain. And more innocent. I was only a bit older than you when I first met your father. I have never blushed so scarlet in all my years as when he caught me watching him swimming in just his leggings."

Tinwe let out a melodious laugh at the disgusted look on her daughter's face at hearing the story of her mother's crush on her admittedly-handsome father. More than once, Breigel had rolled her eyes at young elleths gushing over the prince's famous good looks. But he was her father, and it was weird to hear such things, from those twittering elleths and even her mother.

"What are you laughing about in here?" Legolas said, opening the door and coming inside, fastening a broach at his throat.

"Apparently your daughter does not want to hear about how handsome I thought you were the first time we met."

"Is that what that face is for?" he asked, faking offense at the look now directed at him. "You best hope you don't grow to look more like me if my appearance offends you so greatly, _sellnin_."

"I just don't want to hear about _Naneth_ swooning at the sight of you," Breigel said distastefully. "I hear enough of that from the gossips I have to deal with when you put me in 'lady-lessons'."

"I have never swooned in my life, thank you very much," Tinwe said tartly, making Legolas laugh, eyes moving between the two ladies he loved most dearly.

"Of course not, _melamin_. But you did look as if you would have liked to die of embarrassment at the time." Legolas just smiled against the dark scowl on his wife's face as Breigel giggled, trying to imagine her mother that embarrassed.

"Be gone with you and your cheek!" Tinwe said haughtily. "Let me finish Breigel's hair in peace."

"As you wish, _limimaer_," Legolas replied cheerfully, kissing his wife's ear and the top of Breigel's head, purposefully pulling loose a lock of hair to frustrate Tinwe as she continued trying to rein in the her daughter's thick locks. She swatted his hand as he made to leave, laughing merrily as he exited the room.

* * *

Merilwen and Gelfaer's marriage ceremony was a beautiful, peaceful affair. Breigel managed to bite her lip and refrain from fidgeting openly through the whole event. It was with great relief that they finally retired to the gardens to dance and enjoy a relatively intimate celebration with family and friends.

"Hiding from me?" Saelhir said in Breigel's ear as she stood partially hidden behind a tree, but close enough to the food that she could reach out and grab something to satisfy her hunger.

"No," Breigel said, scowling but not turning to her friend. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you know I am going to make you honor our bet," he said with enthusiasm, making Breigel's fingers twitch as she tried to refrain from grabbing him and putting him into a headlock. "Look, there is Aergon. Go dance with him."

"I said I would, and I will!" she said fiercely. "When I am good and ready."

"You should just go get it over with," Saelhir said, poking her in the ribs. "I want to see if he faints when you ask if he will dance with you."

"Fine then! And when I am done I will make you pay for this."

"You brought it on yourself, Princess," Saelhir said with an enormous grin as Breigel finally looked at him, preparing herself to address the irritating elf currently standing awkwardly at the north side of the garden. "And you promised not to ruin Merilwen's day, so you can't touch me."

"We'll see about that," Breigel muttered under her breath, tempted to give Saelhir a rude gesture she had learned from Gimli. But she refrained with difficulty, taking a deep breath before forcing a smile onto her face and walking purposefully towards Aergon.

"Oh, hello Princess," Aergon said eagerly as soon as he caught sight of her, bowing rapidly as Breigel tried not to roll her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I was actually wondering if you would honor me with a dance or two," Breigel said with a sugary smile. Anyone that knew her well could have seen straight through her fake cheer, but Aergon was far too pleased to even consider the possibility that she did not mean a word of it.

"It would be my absolute pleasure!" he said enthusiastically, holding out a hand for her to take and eagerly leading her onto the dance floor. Breigel glared daggers at Saelhir as soon as Aergon's back was turned. Her friend just waved cheerfully, leaning against the tree Breigel had recently abandoned so he had a good view of her torment. Her false smile was firmly back in place as soon as Aergon turned back to her, his light blue eyes looking down at her with nothing but adoration as he started leading her through the dancers.

Try as she might, Breigel could not bring herself to enjoy the dance. It was incredibly irritating, pretending to listen to Aergon's dull stories about his lessons on being a court advisor. She could almost hear Saelhir's suppressed laughter at her unfortunate and uncomfortable situation.

And after her mandatory three songs, she found herself unable to extract herself from the young elf's presence. He didn't bother stopping the dancing, and despite the limited amount of lessons Breigel had absorbed on manners, she knew it would be rude to leave him abruptly during the middle of a song. Though she was more concerned with him following her afterwards. So she allowed herself to be led through another song.

Over her partner's shoulder, Breigel saw a faint ray of hope. Her pleading eyes met Faelon's, and she silently begged him to help her gain her freedom. Knowing that look well, Faelon smiled, leading his own dance partner closer to them.

"What is that?" Breigel asked, her face in shock as she looked behind Aergon. He paused, looking around in concern.

"What?"

By the time he turned to look around at Breigel again, she had extracted herself from his grip and disappeared into the dancers.

"You are my hero once again, Faelon," Breigel said with a great sigh of relief as Faelon and his dance partner dropped her off at the edge of the dance floor. She had used Faelon as a screen all the way out of the crowd, making sure to stay close behind him to avoid being spotted by Aergon.

"You will go racing off into the woods alone and dive off a cliff into icy waters without a second thought, but you can't even spare a dance for a poor love struck elf," Faelon teased good-naturedly. "You are lucky I cannot say no to those big green eyes of yours or I would have left you to your fate."

"There is nothing as frightening as a love struck elf," Breigel countered, shuddering to emphasize her point. "I'm only fifteen!"

"And in no time at all you will be fifty and an adult."

"I'm not looking forward to that," Breigel said grumpily before she turned her attention to Faelon's dance partner, her face changing to a polite smile. "I am sorry for interrupting your dance, my lady."

"That is quite alright, Princess," the lady said, returning the smile. She and Faelon quickly danced away, leaving Breigel to swiftly crouch down, eyes wearily scanning for Aergon as she melted into the mingling elves.

Breigel yelped in surprise as she felt a set of hands grab her waist. Her face relaxed as her eyes met Elladan's.

"What are you doing creeping about?" the elf lord asked suspiciously, though his eyes shined with mirth.

"Avoiding Aergon," she said, glancing around to make sure the young elf had still not caught sight of her. "You're going to give away my position!"

"Save that hostility for young Saelhir. I hear it is his fault you are in your current predicament."

"Naturally," Breigel said testily. "Did he tell you that?"

"I noticed him laughing at you earlier and had to ask why." Elladan glanced around quickly before leaning closer to her. "If you want to get him back, I happen to know that he is standing precariously close to a fountain at the moment."

"Perhaps I should save him before he falls in. I wouldn't want such an event to ruin your niece's wedding," Breigel said, catching on instantly. She liked having Elladan around. He was incredibly useful as an instigator and scapegoat.

"That would be wise," Elladan said. "Oh, and there is Aergon."

Breigel immediately ducked behind a table laden with assorted foods, eyes watching Aergon pass before she looked back up at Elladan. The elf just winked and walked away with a smile.

* * *

"It has been too long since we have had a wedding," King Thranduil said, arm around his wife as he sipped from a goblet of wine. "I am glad that they chose to have the ceremony here."

"They have more relatives here than in Idhrenodol," Lord Elrond said calmly, watching Lady Celebrain dancing with Elrohir. "We did not want to make all of Taurost take the long journey north. And we were eager to see your home, King Thranduil."

"We are happy to open our halls for you, Lord Elrond," Legolas said, leaning back in his chair, his wife on his lap. "After all, you have been incredibly generous to all of us in the past."

"Uh oh," Elladan said, watching something behind the royal family as he leaned against a stone pillar. "Tinwe, Icaria, I would advise you both not to look behind you."

Icaria immediately turned her head sharply, while Tinwe just closed her eyes with a groan.

"Legolas, do I want to know?" she asked, noting the gasp that arose from Icaria as she caught sight of what Elladan had warned her about.

"Well," Legolas said hesitantly, eyes also catching sight of the problem. "Yes and no."

Sighing, Tinwe turned around, her eyes falling on Breigel and Saelhir, who were not-so-stealthily trying to creep around the edge of the garden towards the palace. The part that had prompted Elladan's warning was that they were both soaking wet, and Breigel's dress had been savagely ripped. She was currently holding part of it together at her waist, while Saelhir was close behind her, holding the back together as he tried to cover her unfortunate appearance from wandering eyes.

"What in the world were they doing?!" Ellissiel asked incredulously, watching her granddaughter dart behind a hedge.

"Let me go ask," Tinwe said, standing and striding briskly after the elflings. Elves parted quickly to let the princess pass, noting how purposefully she walked through the crowd. She exited the garden after the wayward children, finding them whispering anxiously as they made for one of the lesser used side doors into the palace.

"Where do you think you two are going?" she asked, the authority in her voice making the young elves cringe. They slowly turned to her, part of Breigel's dress falling apart at the seams as Saelhir's fingers slackened their hold. Apparently neither elfling was capable of speech, as both opened their mouths, but no words came out.

"Very well then, what happened?"

"I may or may not have pushed Saelhir into the fountain in retaliation for making me dance with Aergon," Breigel said, shifting her hold on her torn gown. "But it was Elladan's idea!"

"I am sure," Tinwe said, not in the least bit surprised. "So you pushed Saelhir in, naturally prompting him to push you in, but that doesn't explain why your gown is falling apart around you."

"I kind of threw her in, actually," Saelhir said guilty. "And her dress got caught on part of the stone and ripped."

"And the rest of the damage? You cannot expect me to believe that all this was caused by one loose piece of stone?"

"I got caught more than once," Breigel said, biting her lip. "We sort of were wrestling in the fountain."

"Go and get cleaned up, both of you. I will talk to Icaria and we will think of a fitting punishment later. You couldn't behave for just one day? Not even for your brother's wedding?"

"I am sorry, my lady," Saelhir said, hanging his head in shame. Breigel took his arm, pulling him up the stairs as she clung to the loose fabric of her gown.

* * *

_naneth-mother_

_mellonamin-my friend_

_sellnin-my girl_

_melamin-my love_

_limimaer-lovely one_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6! If you haven't yet, you should check out my new story, the continuation of my oneshot_ **Foxhunt. **_So far it seems to be going over well among readers. I won't update it as often as I do with this, but it will be worth it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I am not sure if this is the best way, Icaria," Tinwe said hesitantly. "I understand your reasoning, but it seems a bit drastic."

"Thorontur and I agreed that we wanted to return to Idhrenodol with Gelfaer and Merilwen for a time anyway. It is not a punishment, necessarily, just a fact of life. We won't be gone that long."

"Have you told Saelhir you've been considering this?"

"No, I didn't want to upset him until we had made up our minds."

"You should have included him in the conversation. Though we both know what he would say."

"It won't be long before they are too old to keep acting like this. If they had done this when they were adults, there would be no end to the gossip."

"I don't care about the gossip, Icaria. I care about our children. They've never been apart for more than a few days at a time. You're proposing they be separated for an unspecified number of years. I can tell you right now, Breigel will be furious. She will likely try and come with you."

"You know this is what is best, Tinwe," Icaria said firmly, eyes still on her sewing as she spoke with her friend. "Their antics are getting more outrageous and dangerous as they grow. They need time to cool down and start thinking about responsibilities ahead of them."

"They are just children. Don't try and burden them with the weight of responsibility at such a young age. They should enjoy these years."

"I appreciate your concern, Tinwe, but I have made up my mind. I know they will protest and complain, but they need time apart. For their own safety and my sanity."

"I wish you would reconsider."

"Thorontur and I have already spoken to Lord Elrond. We will be leaving with him at the end of the month."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Saelhir sat miserably on the floor of the tack room, staring at his boots. Several horses shuffled nervously nearby at Breigel's outburst, but she could care less at the moment.

"_Naneth_ wants to help Gelfaer and Merilwen settle into their new home in Idhrenodol," Saelhir said heavily, not looking up. "We will be leaving with them in two weeks."

"This is unacceptable!" Breigel said furiously, starting to pace back and forth across the tiny room. "You are not going anywhere."

"I have to, Bree. My whole family is going."

"This isn't just to be near Gelfaer. This is to keep us apart. I'm sure of it!"

"She would not be that heartless," Saelhir said sharply in defense of his mother. "It will only be for a few years."

"She says that now, but what if you get comfortable there? What if they don't want to leave? What if you don't want to come back?!"

"Of course I'll want to come back. And if I have to, as soon as I'm old enough I will ride back here myself," Saelhir said firmly. "But I have to go with my family until then."

"No! You aren't going!"

"I have to."

"No you don't. I'm not going to let you. We are going to fix this."

"How?"

"We are going to run away."

* * *

Something felt wrong. There was no reason it should feel that way. It was a warm, sunny day, if perhaps a little bit breezier than normal. The doors and windows were all open, letting in the warm summer air and bright light of the afternoon sun. It was a perfectly peaceful summer day. Upon this last realization, Faelon knew exactly what was wrong.

"Legolas?" he asked, frowning at his sudden epiphany. The prince looked up from his desk, concerned at the tone Faelon had just used. They were in the middle of planning for a new palace wing, and nothing in their discussion had cause to give Faelon such anxiety as he was now exhibiting. The king, who was also sitting nearby, looked up from the diagrams he had been browsing.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked quickly, noting the troubled look in his eye.

"Where is Breigel today?"

"I think she was going riding with the queen today. Why do you ask?"

"She isn't with your mother," Thranduil said quickly. "Ellissiel is entertaining dignitaries from the coast today."

"I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about," Legolas said, though his voice betrayed his uncertainty. "She and Saelhir are probably out hunting again."

"I haven't heard either of them all day," Thranduil said, standing as he too frowned. "Usually I hear them leave as they run through the halls past my study, but I did not hear them at all this morning."

"I don't like this," Faelon said, running his fingers through his hair. "They haven't been this quiet since Breigel was too small to walk."

"Tinwe will know." Legolas stood quickly, intent on finding his wife. If they really were missing, she would be the one to know where the children were.

"Good afternoon, my lords," Tinwe said as she caught sight of Legolas, Thranduil, and Faelon striding quickly towards her. Her eyes still on the approaching elves, she threw a knife in her hand, the blade sticking an inch into the wooden target she was standing beside. Apparently today was her day to practice knife throwing. "You all look rather sullen. Has something happened?"

"Where is Breigel?" Legolas asked earnestly, his concern clear in his voice. Tinwe, however, did not seem particularly perturbed as she shrugged, throwing a second knife at the target.

"I expect she and young master Saelhir have made their escape by now," she said evenly, spinning and pulling a third knife free from her boot, burying it next to its brothers in the target. "I was rather surprised they waited until this morning, to be honest."

"Escape?" Faelon asked, his anxiety not eased at all by Tinwe's lack of concern. "What do you mean?"

"Icaria told Saelhir yesterday that they will be returning to Idhrenodol with Lord Elrond in two weeks. I do believe the children have run away to avoid this unfortunate situation."

"You knew and you didn't do anything?" Legolas asked a little heatedly. Tinwe just raised her eyebrow at him, and he cleared his throat, amending the accusation he had just directed at his wife. "Why did you not stop them if you knew they were leaving?"

"You know as well as I that they would find some way to run away no matter what we did, short of locking them in a cell somewhere. They needed to run away. They both feel betrayed and once they have found some cave to occupy for a day or so, they will be more willing to have a calm conversation. Let them get out their frustrations now. I don't know about any of you, but I am not keen on listening to Breigel yelling and screaming about how unfair this all is. Especially since I am inclined to agree with her." The looks on the elves' faces told Tinwe that they were seeing the logic in her argument, so she continued. "I found their trail early this morning and followed it to see where they were headed. They chose to go south, deeper into the forest. I have a fairly good idea where they will stop for the night."

"By the fork in the river," Legolas said, his own calm returning. He knew the location well, and it was just over a day's ride away. "Breigel won't go too far without a plan."

"She stole food from the kitchens and a map from your office," she said, fetching her knives from the target. "But she didn't think much farther ahead than that. If we ride after them soon we should be there by dawn and we can hopefully catch them in a more reasonable mood."

"I'll come with you," Faelon said firmly, meeting Tinwe's eye. "In case you need help wrangling them."

"Thank you, Faelon," she said with a smile. "Your company is always welcome."

* * *

"Why can't we stop here?"

"See this?" Breigel said, holding the map out towards Saelhir, pointing to their location. "This is a common camping spot. _Naneth _and _Ada_ will both know it is hear and expect us to camp on the banks. We have to find a secret spot, or they will find us and drag us back to Taurost."

"Exactly how long did you plan on staying out here?" Saelhir asked wearily, riding heavily in the saddle.

"Until our parents agree that you can't leave for Idhrenodol unless I go too."

"They are adults. I think they are more patient than either of us. Especially you." Breigel gave her friend a sour look before stuffing the map back into her bag. She wasn't going to let the conniving adults win without a fight. "Besides, your parents are both expert trackers. Don't you think they will find us fairly easily?"

"Not once we ride in the river," Breigel said, looking down at the river to her right. The water level was low thanks to the summer heat and drought. The fork in the river was also a plus. Perfect to make an escape. "They won't know which way we went, to the right or left."

"It's getting dark, Breigel. One of the horses could get injured walking in the river like that."

"It'll be fine," she said confidently, dismounting her dark mare. "Just follow me. The right side will be easier, so we should take the left. They will expect us to go right."

"How far do you plan on going before we stop for the night?"

"Until we find a good place to camp, far enough down the river that they won't be able to hear or see us from here."

"It is going to be a long night," Saelhir said with a sigh, dismounting and leading his own gray stallion down into the river, which came up to his knees as he started wading after Breigel. He wished he'd had the foresight to bring an extra pair of boots. After this stint in the river, he would need them.

The young elves slogged along until the darkness settled in, heavy upon their heads. Their horses trudged on dutifully, heads held low from exhaustion.

"Bree, we need to stop soon," Saelhir said, noticing his stallion stumble slightly on the uneven rocks lining the river. "Thindam needs to rest."

"I suppose you're right," the elleth said, glancing back at the outline of the elf and horse behind her. "Limtal probably needs a break, too."

"Is there anywhere nearby where we can camp?" Saelhir asked, coming up beside Breigel as she tried to look at the map in the dark. A few rays of starlight peaked through the canopy, but it was not enough to see the thin dark lines on the parchment.

"There's an open area over there. I think we will be able to get a fire going there so we have some light. Then we can plan out our path for tomorrow."

"I'm more concerned about having a warm meal," Saelhir muttered, climbing up onto the western side of river. He promptly sat on a tree root and pulled off his boots, dumping out the water that had collected in them over the last hour.

"What were you expecting to eat?" Breigel asked, leaning against Limtal as she pulled her own boots off. "We only brought some bread and fruit. Once we get farther away, then we can try hunting."

"I would really love some rabbit stew right now," Saelhir said, leaning back with a sigh. "You wouldn't happen to know the recipe, would you? I will really miss Rustad's cooking a few days from now."

"Sorry, you're out of luck. Here," she said, throwing him a flint stone. "See if you can get a fire started. I'll go find some wood."

Saelhir rolled his eyes but complied with her request, though he continued muttering to himself as Breigel disappeared into the trees. He cleared out a small patch of earth and sat down, folding his legs beneath him as he got started.

"This isn't going to work," he said out loud after he finally got a fire started. He looked up at Thindam, frowning as he met the horse's eye. "Why do we let her get us into these situations?" The horse just gazed at him evenly before turning away, trotting off into the trees. "So you're mad at me now?!" Saelhir called after him, sighing before looking up into the sky.

"Talking to yourself?" Breigel asked, striding out of the trees, dragging an enormous branch after her.

"I was talking to Thindam, actually," he said, eyeing the branch as Breigel put it down and began snapping off smaller branches. "Did you really need to get a whole tree?"

"It will give us enough to keep it going for a couple hours. Don't complain." She threw a couple of the branches on the fire and continued breaking the branch into useable parts.

"You couldn't have found a tree that smokes less?" Saelhir said, coughing as the branches she put on caught fire, releasing a thick cloud of smoke into the elf's face. He backed up, moving around to the opposite side of the fire. "You're the one who doesn't want to be found. They'll see the smoke."

"The wood is damp. Hopefully when it dries a bit it won't be so bad. Here, let's look at the map." She grabbed her bag and sat down next to Saelhir, pulling out the crumpled map she had stolen from her father's study that morning.

"Exactly how far did you plan on going?"

"I want to continue to the southeast. In a couple days we will reach the edge of the forest and the foothills of the Pelori. We can stay there, by this river," she said, pointing to a thin line that ran down from the mountain peaks. "We will be able to hunt in the forest and have a good water source."

"How exactly did you plan on convincing either my parents to stay at Taurost or your parents to let you go to Idhrenodol if we are living as fugitives in the mountains?"

Breigel was stumped by the question, so she chose to ignore it. "We give them a couple weeks, and by then, Lord Elrond will have left. Then we can go back, and if they still want to separate us, we can just run away again."

"It will be harder a second time. Your parents will be on our heels before we have left the palace grounds."

"We will do whatever it takes," Breigel said firmly, rolling up the map and sticking it back in her bag. She pulled out an apple instead and handed it to Saelhir. "I can't imagine what I would do if you left."

"Probably spend your days dancing with Aergon and drinking tea with your grandmother," Saelhir said, grinning as Breigel smacked him in the back of the head. "What?"

"The day I waste dancing with Aergon and sitting down to tea is the day orcs fall from the sky and start singing ballads."

"That would be a sight," Saelhir said with a laugh. "I am half hoping it happens now."

"I wish there were orcs," Breigel said with a huff, poking the fire with one of the thin branches she had broken off. "I want to fight like _Naneth _and _Ada_. What is the point of living in this so-called paradise? Life is such a dull routine."

"For elves like your parents, I am sure it is a welcome change. I feel exhausted just listening to your mothers stories. And I can't imagine fighting in the War of the Ring. It sounds awful."

"But exciting. To never know how many days you had left, if the next orc was going to send you to the Halls of Mandos…That is living. Trusting to your own skills and the strength of your sword to keep you going. Defending the world from evil." She suddenly stood up, brandishing her twig like a sword. "Protecting the weak and seeing strange new wonders every day."

"Ah, but then you must face down your deadly foes!" Saelhir said, leaping to his feet and grabbing another branch, which he twirled with relish. "Watching brave elves quake in the face of the darkest evils to ever walk in Arda. Knowing that if you fall, darkness would blanket the world." The two elves began sparing with their sticks, grinning at each other as the lunged back and forth, occasionally striking a quick blow to the other's knuckles.

"But to be a hero! To stand against that evil and just smile, knowing that you alone were capable of smiting the evil creatures. To know that songs and tales would be composed about you, that the children of every race would sing your praises and wish to just glimpse your greatness. Ow!" Caught in her dreaming, Saelhir managed to rap her in the hip with his branch. She glared at him, and began fighting again with a vengeance.

"To listen to the screams of your friends and to see their blood splattered on the ground as they die around you," Saelhir countered. "To count up the losses at the end of a battle and wonder if it was really worth it."

"You have to go and make it depressing," Breigel said gravely, yelping as Saelhir landed another blow, this time on her bottom. She threw her stick away and proceeded to tackle him instead. They rolled on the ground for a while, limbs flailing and coming dangerously close to the crackling flames of their fire. When they finally settled down to go to sleep some time later, both were sporting new cuts and bruises, but also content smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes at the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

Breigel groaned as she woke, reaching down to move the twig that was digging into her back. She flung it away angrily, sitting up and stretching. She groaned a second time as her eyes came into focus, flopping back down on her back, which earned a grunt from Saelhir, whose back had been her pillow during the night.

"What was that for?" he asked grumpily, shifting slightly beneath her head and shoulders.

"We should have hidden better," she muttered.

"You did a pretty good job, though. I commend you both." Saelhir and Breigel looked up to see Faelon standing over them, a grin on his face.

"Your mistake was lighting the fire," Tinwe said from where she sat on the other side of the clearing, lounging on a low tree branch. It had been her that Breigel had noticed as she sat up, knowing instantly that they would not be going any farther on their spontaneous journey south. "We could smell it before we reached the fork in the river."

"I told you we shouldn't have used that wood," Saelhir said, pushing himself up off his stomach, forcing Breigel to sit up too. He grunted for the second time that morning as Breigel elbowed him in the ribs.

"You forget that we all spent thousands of years tracking more elusive things than two errant elflings," Legolas said, stepping out of the forest, leading Thindam and Limtal. "While your trek through the river was clever, the water is not fast enough at this time of year to erase all evidence of your passing."

"So now what?" Breigel said, crossing her arms and glaring around at the three adults. "We aren't going back. I'm not letting you separate us."

"We don't want to dear," Tinwe said, jumping out of the tree and landing lightly beside her husband. "But there is little we can do about this. Gelfaer and Merilwen have decided to live in Idhrenodol, and Saelhir, your parents both wish to go and help them settle in. They aren't going to leave you here in someone else's care, even though Legolas and I have offered. They are your parents and want to be with you during your childhood years. You don't have that many left."

"He's got over thirty years left!" Breigel said with a scowl. "Let me go to Idhrenodol, then. We can all go. Then you don't have to be separated from your friends."

"We have responsibilities here, Breigel," Legolas said gently. "We cannot just get up and walk away right now."

"Then let Faelon take me."

"I have responsibilities here as well," Faelon answered quickly. "You know I would do anything for you within my power, but I have to stay here."

"Then let Lord Elladan take care of me. I'm sure he would be happy to take over teaching me."

"We are not just going to hand you over to Elladan," Tinwe said softly. "You have your own responsibilities here. Whether you like it or not, you are part of the royal family and need to learn what comes with that position. You can't learn that when you are in Idhrenodol. Especially if Elladan is the one responsible for you."

"I don't want to be a princess!" she said angrily, getting to her feet and glaring at her parents. "I don't want any of it! You can't separate us! I will ride off to Idhrenodol myself!" Tears started to form in her eyes as her voice increased volume with every word. As the tears started to fall, her voice cracked, and it was with desperation that she continued, choking out her words. "Why is she doing this, _Naneth_? Why does Lady Icaria want to tear us apart?"

"She doesn't want to tear you apart," Tinwe said, walking forward and taking her daughter into her arms. Breigel cried into her mother's shoulder, clutching at Tinwe's riding tunic in anguish. Saelhir still sat on the ground behind her, looking at the ground in quiet defeat.

"Then why is she doing this?"

"Gelfaer is very important to her, darling. He and Merilwen got married at a much younger age than she had expected. She doesn't want to lose him, just like you don't want to lose Saelhir. She loves both her children and wants to be with them both. Can you understand that? This is not because of you. She loves you, even if you do irritate her sometimes." This comment was rewarded with a soft laugh that sounded more like a hiccup. "I know it is going to hurt, but it will not be forever. And you can still write to each other and visit once in a while. Life's about change, Breigel. You're going to have to say goodbye to a lot of people as you grow. Think of all the people you have already had to say goodbye to…Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Gimli...At least you know that you will see Saelhir again. And you know Elladan visits every few years. Perhaps when he does come he can bring Saelhir with him."

"You promise this won't be goodbye forever?"

"I promise. If I have to, I will go kidnap him myself and bring him back to Taurost."

"Thank you, _Naneth_," Breigel whispered, still holding her mother tight as she sniffed.

"Of course, dear. Saelhir, will you be alright?" The young elf looked up at the princess, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I will be fine."

"And if you do need someone to rescue you from your dictator-of-a-mother," Faelon said, putting a hand on Saelhir's shoulder. "Just send us a message. I will come and get you."

"Thanks," Saelhir said, though there was still sadness in his voice.

"We wish it didn't have to be like this," Legolas said, holding Limtal's bridle as Breigel mounted slowly. "But it only seems bad now. Think of all the schemes you can work on for when you get together once more."

"You're going to regret those words," Faelon said, mounting his own horse as the group finished cleaning the campsite and prepared to return north.

"I am banking on the fact that we will go to Idhrenodol first so they can destroy Lord Elrond's home, not ours," Legolas said with a smirk. This earned a soft bubble of laughter from Breigel as she wiped away the last few tears from her eyes.

"You better make that happen, then," Tinwe said, leading the group away through the trees. "If not, you can be sure I will point at you when the king asks why his home has been turned into a battleground."

"I appreciate your support, Tinwe."

"Of course, _melamin_."

* * *

The day of departure for Elrond and his family, now accompanied by his granddaughter's in-laws, was marred by a gloomy sky. It reflected the mood of the two youngest elves gathered to say goodbye in front of the palace. Several months earlier, the bright colors of the gardens and the clothes of the visitors had made for a cheerful atmosphere. Now, at the parting of ways, the colors seemed dimmed, the light gone from many eyes. The gray sky threatening rain was only helped by the dull colors of cloaks and travel gear, waiting to greet the rain that would soon pour down on the Forests of Orome.

"We will be back before you know it," Elladan said, giving Tinwe a hug. Even his perpetual cheer was dimmed in light of the sorrow permeating the air. Gelfaer and Merilwen, so wrapped up in their newfound bliss, were not immune either. Merilwen in particular looked sad, having confessed her own guilty conscience to Tinwe the night before, feeling responsible for the separation of the two young friends. Tinwe had assured her that it was not her doing, and that in the long run, it would be for the best. But tears were in her eyes all the same as she watched the goodbyes.

Breigel had tears in her eyes as she hugged Saelhir, refusing to let him go. The rest of the group said goodbye, trying to seem upbeat and cheerful as they did so, but the waves of sorrow from the two elves off to the side was ever-present in all their minds.

"You must come to Idhrenodol soon," Icaria said, smiling at Tinwe, though it did not reach her eyes. She was well aware she was the primary reason for the unhappy goodbyes that morning. "It will be nice to have a bit of a change, I think. Some different air for a while."

"I will do what I can. You know I cannot pass up an opportunity to travel," Tinwe said, attempting to ease her friend's guilt. "And I wish to visit our friends' graves in the next few years. I miss them all terribly."

"I promised I would stop in to see Aerlinniel as well," Legolas said, arm around his wife as his eyes went out of focus, thinking of the past. Even after almost three thousand years, he could not forgive himself. Tinwe recognized his anguish and put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. The warmth of his wife's embrace helped bring him back to the present, but there was still regret in his eyes as he smiled at Icaria, nodding his farewell as she went to mount her horse with the help of Thorontur.

"Take care of her," Tinwe murmured softly as Thorontur said his final farewells. "I can see the turmoil in her eyes."

"I will," Thorontur said, bowing his head to the royals, still holding each other close. "I look forward to seeing you again. My lord…my lady."

"Hopefully it will not be long before that happens," Legolas said, nodding at the other elf.

The party leaving for Idhrenodol was all saddled and mounted, except for Saelhir, who had yet to move from Breigel's embrace.

"Saelhir," Thorontur said gently. "It's time to go." Saelhir looked up at his father, the distress in his eyes causing Tinwe to feel hot tears start to brew in her own.

"Alright," he said hoarsely, though he did no indication he was ready to remove his arms from around Breigel. Slowly, she slackened her grip around him, clear tracks of tears on her cheeks as she looked up at him with trembling lips.

"Come back soon, alright?" she said weakly, wiping away her tears on her sleeve.

"Of course," he said, smiling at her with difficulty. With effort, he pulled himself away from her, walking slowly towards Tinwe and Legolas. He bowed stiffly before meeting their eyes with his haunted ones.

"Thank you for everything, your majesties."

"You are most welcome, Saelhir," Tinwe said, letting go of Legolas to pull the young elf into a hug. He was surprised at this, but he awkwardly hugged her back, not sure what to do.

"If you ever do want to visit, just let us know," Legolas said as Tinwe released Saelhir, stepping back into her husband's waiting arms. "I mean it. One of us will come and get you."

"Thank you, my lord," Saelhir said, bowing again before walking heavily towards his horse. He was about to swig up onto the stallion's back when Breigel raced forward, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, clinging to him once more.

"_Naneth, Ada_, can I ride with them to the border?" she asked, her sad green eyes on her parents as she refused once more to let go of her best friend.

"Of course, dear," Tinwe said softly, fighting to hold back her own tears at the heartbreaking sight. Icaria had turned away, her tears starting to fall. Saelhir quickly mounted, pulling Breigel up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist again, burying her face in his back as he turned to follow the rest of the elves already starting north along the path. Tinwe let her tears fall as they disappeared out of sight. She had said her fair share of goodbyes in her life. With her travels, she never knew when a goodbye might be her last. But it still broke her heart to see her daughter so distraught, wondering when she would see her best friend again. Tinwe knew that at that age, every goodbye felt like the last. She hoped that time would dull the pain, though it was doubtful the ache would ever really go away.

* * *

Breigel squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she squeezed Saelhir's waist. She knew that with every step the horse took below her, she was getting closer to saying her last goodbye. Every moment she used to try and cling to the little things she needed to remember about Saelhir when he was gone. The sound of his heartbeat in his chest. The earthy smell of his tunic. The comforting grip of his hand over hers. She wasn't ready to give him up yet. He had been there her entire life. Now that he was leaving, it felt like her heart was being wrenched in two.

"Bree," he said softly, tightening the grip of his fingers over hers. "You have to let go now."

"I don't want to," she said, her grief muffled by his back. "I thought I had convinced myself that I could let you go, but I can't. Don't leave me, Saelhir."

"You know I don't want to, Bree," he said, his own voice choking up. "I would rather stay here and live in the forest with you than go to Idhrenodol. But I have to go."

"What will I do without you? I am going to be alone. I don't want to be alone…"

"I'll write to you every day," Saelhir said seriously. "Twice a day if you want. I don't want to be alone either, but we have to do this. For a little while."

"Promise me," Breigel said, tightening her grip on his waist. "Promise me you will come back."

"I promise," Saelhir said firmly. "And then we can torment your father for suggesting we scheme during our time apart." Breigel let out a laugh that was more like a sob, turning her head to the side, pressing her ear against his shoulder.

"You are my best friend, Saelhir," she said softly, sniffing against her tears. "I don't care how far apart we are. You will always be my best friend. Write letters. Come back to visit. And don't you dare forget about me."

"I could never forget you, Bree," he said, shifting in the saddle. Breigel loosened her grip as he slid down off Thindam, looking up into her bloodshot eyes with his earnest brown ones. "You will always be my best friend, too. Besides, all the elves in Idhrenodol are too stuffy to have any fun with. You'll need to visit so we can get them to loosen up a little."

Breigel smiled down at him, sliding from the saddle and landing beside him. Her tears started pouring down again as she looked up at him, determined to remember every feature and every emotion on his face. She would need those memories to get through the hard days ahead. She could already feel him growing more distant and the loneliness setting in.

"I'll keep an eye on the road," she said softly, wiping away another tear. The sky decided that her tears needed company, and the clouds opened up at that moment, releasing the beginnings of a heavy rainstorm on their heads. "I expect to see you riding back towards Taurost soon."

"I will do what I can," Saelhir said gently. Breigel flung her arms around his neck, releasing another wave of tears as she held him close. She didn't know when she would see him again, but it felt like the ending of an era. Whatever happened now, things would not be the same for either of them again.

"Goodbye Saelhir," she whispered in his ear, wishing one last time that it didn't have to happen this way. She stepped back, breaking contact from him. She let out a sort gasp, feeling as if something snapped in the process. Saelhir bit his lip, turning from her to mount his stallion once more. As he picked up the reins, he looked down at the crying elleth, wishing he didn't have to leave her here, lips trembling in the cold rain as she crossed her arms over her chest, her tears lost in the raindrops streaming down her pale face. He knew that if he did anything further to comfort her, he would not be able to leave.

"Goodbye Princess," he said softly, turning away from her and galloping away towards his father, who was waiting at the bend in the road. He finally felt warm tears in his own eyes as he heard the sob behind him at his words, but he didn't turn. He followed his father down the path, leaving behind his home and part of his heart.

* * *

"This is serious, Legolas. She is starting to look like she's fading."

"She's too strong willed for that," Legolas told his wife, hoping he was right, though his voice betrayed his uncertainty. "She just lost the only real friend she had. She is bound to go through a bout of depression."

"It has been almost a month!" Tinwe said, her anxiety causing her to pace their sitting room fervently. "I knew she would be upset, but this is starting to scare me. Maybe we should go to Idhrenodol."

"That will only make it worse," Thranduil said softly, watching his daughter-in-law cross the room once more. "She is too weak to see him and then be wrenched away again."

Ellissiel was standing at the king's side, looking like she wanted to join Tinwe in pacing. The royal family was beside themselves with worry. Breigel had refused to leave her room since Saelhir left, and was eating very little of the food that was brought to her. She had been rather thin and scrawny before, but she was starting to waste away before their eyes. She rarely cried anymore, having shed all her tears in the first week. But late at night, Tinwe could hear her muffled cries and laments at her loss.

"What should we do? We have tried everything short of kidnapping Saelhir and bringing him back."

"I might have something that will help," Faelon said, entering the sitting room abruptly. Tinwe paused in her pacing, looking around at him.

"What is it?" she demanded, staring him down.

"A letter just arrived from Idhrenodol. Several, actually, but I think this one for Breigel is the most important right now." He held up a sealed letter with Breigel's name scratched on the front of it. Tinwe eagerly walked towards Faelon, but instead of taking the letter like he expected, she took his arm and steered him in the direction of Breigel's room.

"You should be the one to deliver it. She has already thrown the rest of us out of her room. Maybe you can convince her to leave."

"I'll give it a shot," Faelon said warily, but he knocked on her door, entering slowly as he heard a soft "come in" from the other side.

"El," he said softly, walking towards her as she sat on her window ledge, knees pulled to her chest as she stared out across the trees, her gaunt features looking more sickly than usual in the shadows of the moonlight. "I have a letter for you that I think you will want to read."

She turned her head to look at him, eyes haunted as she held out a thin hand for the letter. It broke Faelon's heart to watch her hands tremble, struggling to break the wax seal. He briefly considered leaving her to read, but he was afraid to leave her alone in case the letter just increased her depression.

"They've settled in their new house," she said with a crackling voice, eyes still on the parchment. "It's a big place, not far from the palace. They have their own private gardens."

"That sounds lovely," Faelon said, still watching her carefully as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Saelhir met some young elves his own age already," Breigel continued. "He says that it isn't home, but it is nice enough for now."

"That is good. You should be happy for him. He's already found some elves to be friends with and he seems rather content, all things considered."

"I guess," Breigel said, looking out over the forest again, the paper hanging loosely from her fingers. "He should be content here, though."

"I know, El. But see, he is trying to make a life with what he has. He is adapting to his situation, as unfortunate as it is. He wouldn't want to see you like this, to waste away because of his absence. You know he didn't want to leave you. Please, come out of your room. Keep living your life. Have some adventures that you can write back to him about. Make him jealous so he has to come back even sooner."

Breigel sniffed, turning back to Faelon with bloodshot eyes. "Do you think he will come back?"

"Of course he will," Faelon said confidently, smiling gently at the sad elleth. "I am sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

"I know," Breigel said, finally letting the tears fall. Faelon was surprised when she slid off the windowsill and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly as she cried. "I just feel so alone without him. What do I do, Faelon?"

"You keep living, El," Faelon said softly, stroking her hair to sooth her. "You owe it to yourself. Keep training and keep loving life the way you always did. That's the Breigel that Saelhir will remember, and you don't want him to be disappointed when he returns, do you?"

"No," Breigel whispered, sniffing again. "Thank you, Faelon."

"Of course, El. As I've said before, I will always be there for you."

* * *

_This is a good place to stop for a while, as I have another time break before the next chapter. And it might be a while since I am leaving tomorrow to start a new semester of school. I'm not sure what to expect, so I am not sure when I will be able to post again. Anyway, did I make anyone cry? I hope so. That was my goal. I wrote a couple emotional chapters for my stories all at once and I hope I was able to put something meaningful into them. Would love to hear from you guys, so send me some reviews! Oh, and happy New Year!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Had a bit of a time jump, but here you go. I will probably only post one more chapter this month, and then you will have to wait until at least April for the next one, since I'll be traveling without internet access. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"Good morning Princess. What are you doing?"

"Practicing," Breigel said cheerfully, turning to smile brightly at Faelon, just as she released the arrow from her bow. Faelon winced, looking at the target and letting out a sigh.

"And what are you doing, Aergon?"

"Helping," he said, his voice wavering, betraying his discomfort with the situation. Faelon couldn't help but feel sorry for the young elf. Aergon wanted so dearly to please Breigel. But his temperament was not suited for the situations that often called for. He closed his eyes and shivered as an arrow imbedded itself into the target dangerously close to his left ear. A few hairs were clipped short, and fluttered to the ground at his feet.

"Aergon, why don't you take a break?" Faelon said quickly as Breigel reached for another arrow. "I would like a word with Breigel."

"Wait! Don't move!" Breigel said anxiously, holding out a hand to stop him as Aergon let out an enormous breath, his rigid stance going slack. "I have to see if what kind of damage I did."

Aergon watched Breigel nervously as she examined him closely, pulling out her arrows one by one from where they were positioned in a tight outline around the young elf.

Breigel let out a dwarvish curse as she fingered a small cut in the elf's tunic, just above his elbow. "I knew I released that one too soon."

"Does your mother know you curse like that?" Faelon asked, amused, watching Breigel finish up her examination. He felt such pity for Aergon, whose ears were turning a bright red at having the princess standing so close to him. The young lord had fancied her for decades, but it was only recently that she had really started turning heads. Now only a few days shy of fifty, Breigel had finally grown into her figure. She strongly resembled her father, with his angular facial features and high cheekbone, her long blonde hair only a few shades darker than his. The angles that had made her awkward only a decade before had rounded so that now, even in her usual tunic and leggings, her curves were clearly visible. More than one visiting elf had inquired about her, asking Faelon about the lovely lady who wandered the grounds sporting a bow and quiver. They never quite managed to hide their surprise at hearing she was the young princess of Taurost.

"_Naneth_ seems to know everything I do, no matter how much I try to hide it," Breigel said with a shrug, pulling out her last arrow. "So I'd imagine she is well aware I curse like a dwarf. Thank you Aergon, you may go."

"You're very welcome, Princess," Aergon said, bowing low before hurrying away, clearly relived to not be a part of target practice any longer.

"How are you today, Faelon?" Breigel asked, putting her arrows in her quiver before prancing towards him. He caught her as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Smiling, he kissed her cheek and set her back down.

"As always, my day is brighter now that I have seen your smiling face, El."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, clinging to his arm and steering him back towards the palace.

"First of all, I wanted to ask if you mother has told you anything about what she was doing for your begetting day this year."

"No, she has been quite close-lipped about the whole thing," Breigel admitted with a thoughtful pout. "She always seems to have a smug look on her face though when I try and get hints."

"Why am I not surprised?" Faelon said with a laugh. "Anyway, I have been instructed to take you out on an extended hunting trip while your parents scheme here. Apparently they do not trust you to keep from snooping." He tickled her ribs as he teased her, making her laugh and squirm away from him, punching his shoulder playfully when he stopped.

"So we get to go spend the next week out in the forest while they turn the palace into a circus in preparation for the party? Great!" Breigel's enthusiasm with the idea was unsurprising. She tended to slink away whenever party planning occurred in the palace. Generally, it was a good thing, because the few times she had been roped into helping, she'd caused more problems than she fixed. The maids had vetoed any further decorating from the youngest princess. Some still had panic attacks when they saw small rodents.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be too depressed about it, considering how much I know you love to snoop."

"If it gets me away from Taurost during the chaos, I will be perfectly content to wait," she said cheerfully. "And it has been too long since we got to have an adventure together."

"I agree," Faelon said with a laugh. "You should go get packing. Your mother says she is planning on kicking you out first thing in the morning."

* * *

Breigel whistled happily as she aimlessly looked around the forest, content to let her mount pick her own way through the forest after Faelon.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Faelon asked, glancing around at his companion.

"What is there to not be cheerful about? I am spending a week out in the forest with my best friend in this unusually warm spring weather, and I am not stuck in the stuffy palace avoiding hysterical maids chasing me away with brooms."

"Am I your best friend?" Faelon said with a laugh. "You need more friends your own age, I think."

"You? I meant Thala." Breigel smirked as she patted her brown mare's neck fondly. Faelon gave her a haughty, offended look.

"I see how it is. I come second to a horse. And after all the time and energy I put into bringing you up like a lady…"

This comment made Breigel snort in derision. "You did everything in your power to make sure I _didn't_ turn into a lady," she countered. "After all the time my mother and grandmother put into teaching etiquette, and you would just whisk me away to go out shooting or gallivanting around the forest. If I am not mistaken, I do believe it was you who talked me into pelting all the lords and ladies with snowballs several winters past. And unless I'm getting senile in my old age," This comment made Faelon snort in derision. "You actually launched a few of your own at my poor unsuspecting parents."

"Unsuspecting, ha!" Faelon retorted. "Your mother knew exactly what was going on. How do you think she was able to pelt some back so quickly?"

"Regardless," Breigel said, smiling at the memory. Her mother had in fact thrown a rather large snowball that had hit Faelon square in the face. It had been hysterical up until Legolas had hit his daughter in the ear with a second one. "You are a terrible instigator. It is a good thing Elladan doesn't visit more often or I would really be in trouble."

"You are trouble," Faelon said, dropping back to ride beside her with a grin. "I remember well when Erynion was born and he wasn't a fraction of the troublemaker you were growing up."

"I shall have to ask your parents if you were one, or if you just developed a devious streak as you got old," Breigel said with a laugh. "I often wonder if you only encourage me to torment _Naneth_."

"That's just a perk. The real joy comes from getting to see you with that infections grin of yours. That mischievous look has been on your face since the day you were born."

"I am surprised _Naneth_ let you anywhere near me when I was born."

"That should be proof enough that it was you that corrupted me. I was a calm, gentle elf before you came into the world. Responsible, honest, and kind."

"I cannot picture that," Breigel said, her face screwed up in thought. Faelon laughed at the strange sight. Most elves were able to hide their emotions well, even from a young age. Calm serenity was the norm when one usually viewed an elf. This wasn't so for the young princess. She had the most expressive face Faelon had ever seen, twisting into strange shapes during mood swings, but always reverting back to the mischievous smirk, a twinkle in her eye. But none of her varied, emotive faces made her any less radiant. Even when she tried to make ugly faces, generally when she was annoyed with someone, she could do little more than take the beauty and turn it into an amusing, cute look. And because of this, Faelon rarely found himself with a frown when in her presence.

"It is true. Ask anyone. In fact, I think you gave me a second childhood. I was allowed to have fun around you and that was a treat."

"I am glad you changed. There are enough stuffy, serious elves in Valinor. We need more fun-loving ones."

"Absolutely. I do miss the times when there were three of us wild ones in Taurost. When was the last time you spoke to Saelhir, anyway?"

"I haven't seen him since they left," Breigel said with careless shrug. "We stopped sending letters about a decade after that. _Naneth _says he is fine, but I haven't heard much about him."

"That is rather sad. You two used to be so close."

"I know, but I have you, so at least I'm not totally alone," Breigel said with a grin. Faelon returned it.

"And you will always have me," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

* * *

Breigel crept through the shadows, her eyes scanning the forest around her, meticulously examining every detail. An arrow was nocked to her bow, waiting anxiously to be utilized. She leapt quickly from one dark hollow to another, her long blonde hair shining in the light for a fraction of a second. She breathed softly through her nose, listening intently as she continued scanning for any twig or leaf out of place.

The rustle of a squirrel racing up a tree to her left made her swing her bow around, string taut. She made her heart settle once more into a slow, steady rhythm as she lowered the arrow again, eyes going back to their task. For several long minutes, nothing moved but her eyes and the ends of her hair that were stirred by the gentle whispers of wind through the trees.

There was a sudden flurry of activity as an arrow flew through the air towards Breigel. She quickly spun out of its path as it burrowed into the tree behind her at the same time she let her own arrow fly into the treetops, disappearing amongst the thick foliage. Another arrow was nocked to her bow moments later and flew after the other, singing into the branches several meters to the left of the first.

Bow still tight in her hand, Breigel swung up into the trees, racing after the soft hum of leaves being brushed aside by her quarry's rapid flight. She gracefully leapt from tree to tree, swinging from branches and flying across gaps as she closed the distance. Catching sight of a flash of brown disappearing around a tree trunk just in front of her, she let another arrow fly. She was rewarded by the clear sound of fabric ripping and a muttered curse.

"I win again," Breigel said, cocky grin on her face as she stopped on a branch beside Faelon, who was examining the new ventilation hole in the side of his tunic. "You really shouldn't wear good tunics when we do this."

"You are getting better, but I almost had you there for a minute," Faelon said, giving up on the hole. It was not terrible big, as the arrow had just ripped a small patch from the side, but it would fray if not fixed soon. "You, Princess, are getting cocky."

"I knew you were there, I was waiting for you to make a move," Breigel said, leaping across to another tree, pulling her arrow out of the trunk and returning it to her quiver after a quick examination, pulling the severed fabric from the point and smirking as she handed it back to her friend. "Did either of my first two arrows come close?"

"The first one was off by several inches, but the second one narrowly missed my thigh," Faelon admitted, checking to make sure there were no further holes in his clothing. "If I was an enemy, you would have died because you decided to wait. That's not like you. You usually are too eager to enter a fight."

"_Naneth_ has been giving me exercises to work on to practice patience," Breigel said, her tone betraying her dislike of these particular exercises. "I guess she is finally getting to me."

"Now you just need to learn when to be patient and when to act," Faelon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't been exposed to enough situations that make you think on your feet like that. We will have to make sure this problem is remedied."

"How? It's not like I can go face life-or-death situations in the field like you used to, and if I keep playing this game, I am going to become too accustomed to your habits to make it useful anymore."

"I think your mother is already working on that."

"What do you mean?"

"Suffice to say, she's got plans for you that are going to keep you busy and entertained for a good long while."

"Stop teasing me!" Breigel said as she pushed Faelon's shoulder roughly with a laugh. He was far too stable to lose his footing, but he stepped back anyway, grinning cheekily as he moved out of her reach. "You are incorrigible. I only have a couple days left and you are making me itch to go back to Taurost already to find out what secrets you are hiding! I should be enjoying these days out and about, not stressing about what _Naneth_ has planned for me once I'm an adult."

"I cannot wait to see your face when you find out!" Faelon said, laughing as he swung down out of the tree, whistling for their horses. "I hope it gets stuck long enough someone can paint it. I will want a copy of that so I have something to pick up my spirits when I'm feeling down."

"You want a painting of me?" Breigel asked, leaping down after him and following him back the way they had come, intent on finding their stray arrows before starting north once more. "I'll get one painted of me like this." Faelon turned around just in time to see Breigel put her thumb to her nose, wiggling her fingers as she stuck out her tongue at an angle. Her expression just made Faelon burst out laughing, shaking his head as he continued forward.

"Are you sure you're an elf princess?" he asked with amusement. "Because sometimes you take after your father's dwarf friend more than you do the prince himself."

"I will take that as a compliment, to some degree," Breigel said, leaping up and swinging from a low branch to land next to Faelon, walking beside him as he trudged forward at a leisurely pace. "I know I didn't know Gimli for very long, but he was always good for a laugh. And I know _Ada_ misses him a lot. If I act a little dwarfish, maybe it will bring back pleasant memories."

"How did you manage to pick up dwarfish habits anyway? You did not see Gimli that much during your youth to begin with."

"_Naneth_ has all those books from her travels," Breigel said with a shrug. "Just because I would rather be outside with my bow than in a library doesn't mean I don't read. I found the dwarfish stories more interesting than many of the ones about elves. We are a rather pompous race sometimes."

"And dwarves aren't?"

"Eh," was the only answer he got as Breigel disappeared into the trees, off to fetch the two arrows she had sent after Faelon as he had fled. He removed his own arrow, imbedded in the large oak that had provided Breigel with her cover during their game. He put a hand over the damaged trunk, looking up at the old tree with a smile.

"Sorry for our roughhousing, _mellonamin_," he said softly. "The young sometimes need dangerous lessons, and I apologize you have to suffer for it. I know she appreciates your assistance as well."

"Talking to the trees again?" Breigel said, straddling one of the oak's large branches, leaning forward as her elbows rested on the dark wood. "What do they say to you? They always just laugh at me."

"You are so young compared to these trees," Faelon said, hearing the laughter himself now. "Even I am young compared to some of them. They just find your youthful spirit amusing. You can't expect a tree to understand your need to be moving all the time. They think you should sit still and listen more often."

"I do listen!" she insisted. "I just think they hold a grudge because I have shot so many of them with arrows over the years."

"Your arrows only leave tiny scars, memories for these trees. They understand. Just like a woodpecker needs a place to call home, you need to feel the joy of the hunt. And frankly, some of them like you better than woodpeckers because you do less damage overall."

"You're welcome," Breigel said, smiling down at the branch below her, putting a hand flat against the wood.

"Why don't you take a moment and talk to the trees?" Faelon said, sinking onto the ground and leaning against the oak. "One last lesson before we head north. Perhaps the trees will tell you about Orome himself."

"I would like that," Breigel said, closing her eyes and letting the sounds of the forest fill her ears. The elves were silent as they both listened to the trees whisper to each other, the two guests in their forest largely ignored by the ancient, wise trees. But the old oak greeted them both as friends, letting them hear its thoughts and feelings, getting a glimpse of the world from the time it had been but an acorn on the ground. The elves were still as they listened to the oak's tale, absolute peace in their hearts and minds as they relished the feel of the earth around wizened roots and the way the wind tickled the leaves dancing along branches reaching ever higher for the sky. Their own lives became insignificant next to the ancient lives of the trees around them, for some had seen the beginnings of Arda and the passing of the ages. Both felt the triviality of their youth as they sat in silence, drinking in the aura of the forest.


End file.
